


Kiingtong X Reader

by kyo0ish0mine



Category: Graser10 - Fandom, Harmony Hollow, Shubble - Fandom, kiingtong - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graser10 - Freeform, HBomb94 - Freeform, Harmony Hollow - Freeform, Kiingtong - Freeform, Kiingtong x Reader - Freeform, M/M, Shubble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo0ish0mine/pseuds/kyo0ish0mine
Summary: You are friends with Shelby (Shubble) and she thinks you need to meet new people so she gets permission for you to join Harmony Hollow. You start being in Shelby's clips, then Shelby and Graser's clips. Eventually, Will watches Graser's videos and takes an interest in you.





	1. Chapter 1

"I promise, it will be SO MUCH FUN!" Shelby half yelled excitedly. She wanted me to join the Minecraft server she plays on. She thinks I have no friends. "I have friends... I definitely have friends." I retort. "(Y/N), I'm not saying you don't have friends, I just want you to have fun and meet my friends! I can get Brit to let you play, please?" She whined. I sighed a long sigh. "Okay fine. I'll join, and if you REALLY REALLY want me to I'll join in on YOUR videos, but I'm not posting my own. It's too much pressure." All I heard was an inaudible squeak on the other side of the phone before Shelby said "AWESOME! I'll talk to Brit right now and see what she says! I'll talk to you later" "Okay Bye" "Byeeeeee" I set my phone down and sighed again. "Shelby is getting me into something I'm not sure I'm ready for but I'll try it, for her."

-20 minutes later-

Text from Shelby:

Shelby: Hey! Brit said yes!!! She's so nice. She said she would whitelist you right now. I gave her your IGN so you can get on in like 5 minutes if you want. I hope it's still (Your Minecraft Name), that's the one I gave her, lol. I'll be up all night tonight so, if you want, we can get on teamspeak and I can get you set up with a house!!!!! If it's okay with you, I'd like to record it. I already claimed your first clip in the skype chat. Also I added you to the skype chat. Lol I know it's a lot of info but it's gonna be soooo much fun!!!  
I sent her a text that read "Thanks Shelby. I'll get on as soon as I'm whitelisted then. Send me the server IP."  
"Alright, it's time to make some friends." I say, sighing for the millionth time tonight.

Later

I logged into Minecraft and while it was loading, I got on teamspeak with Shelby. The first thing I heard was more squealing. "Shelby you're scaring my ears" "Sorry, I'm just to excited!!! I want you to meet Brit, and H and Scott and Graser. Everyone!!!" I laughed. "Okay I get it, you're excited, just as long as you don't permanently damage my hearing." "Fine just get on already" I clicked on the server and logged in. I was immediately welcomed by Shelby's Minecraft skin sitting in a rocking chair. "I've been waiting for you," she tried to say in a deep, menacing voice. I just laughed. "So this is Harmony Hollow? It's actually really pretty." I said, impressed. She giggled and ushered me over to a big wall full of heads. "Look! It's your head!!!" It was pretty cool seeing my skin's head up there with all the other famous youtubers'. I smiled to myself and cleared my throat. "So, where do I build?" If there was anything I was good at, it was building. I had a knack for it. "Oh, we have a new village over here!" She handed me a cloud pet, quartz and we flew over to the new village. She found me a spot to build and put a sign on the plot, claiming it for me. "Okay now could I record for my video, please???" "Fine, go ahead." She started her recording and she introduced me to her fans. We did a dumb clip where she showed me around, giving me a tour of everything and then we were done. "Thanks, (Y/N)" "Sure! I actually had fun." We decided to get off for now and get back on tomorrow. Shelby would upload the video of us tonight. I wasn't exactly excited for tomorrow. Shelby's comment section would be all about me but it was 4 am and I was extremely tired. I turned the computer off and went to sleep.

Tomorrow Afternoon

I woke up to about 1000 notifications on my phone from YouTube comments, tweets, texts and a few skype messages. I checked YouTube first. They were comments on my channel. 'How did people find my channel?' I thought to myself. They all said "You should make videos!" or "How do you know Shelby?" or "You're funny, any videos?" It was kind of nice to know people wanted me to make videos. I checked twitter next. About 800 of the notifications were from twitter because Shelby tagged me in the tweet she tweeted of her video. Only a fourth of them were not as nice as the others. The texts I got were from Shelby, asking me if I saw the excitement on twitter. The skype messages I got were from a bunch of the people from harmony hollow.  
You were added to the group "Harmony Hollow Homies"

3 unread messages:

HBomb94: Hey! Welcome! I just saw Shelby's video. You're pretty funny. We should do some clips together!

MasterG: Hey there! Saw the video you were in with my wife. It was funny. We should do a clip sometime! -G

WillyShakes: Hi, (Your Minecraft Name). Cool name, lol. I saw you were added to the server. Welcome! HMU anytime if you need anything ;D

I was kinda happy that everyone was so welcoming. I was afraid that I wouldn't be as welcome because I'm not a youtuber but everyone was being very nice so far. I was excited to get on and play today. I logged on and when I was getting on teamspeak, I saw that not only Shelby was on but a guy named Graser10. I was nervous about talking to someone I didn't know yet but that was the point of me joining so I got on teamspeak anyway. I was greeted by a guy's voice saying my IGN. "(YOUR MINECRAFT NAME)!" He said very loudly. "Oh my gosh Graser, you're going to scare her off!" Shelby scolded him. Graser laughed. It was very high pitched and unique. "Hello." I finally was able to speak after he stopped laughing. "She SPEAKS" he said back to me. "Yes she speaks Graser, what, you think I invited my mute friend onto teamspeak? You only need to do one thing on teamspeak and that is to speak." He laughed harder this time. "So my name is (Y/N) and you guys can call me by my real name. No use hiding it. People have already found my YouTube channel which shows my real name." "Very cool, well in that case, you can call me Zach." Graser said. We all talked for a bit and I decided to start building my house. Shelby flew off somewhere else but Gr- actually, Zach, followed me. I was given a few diamonds and gold to spend on building materials by Shelby and Graser, since they were "married" in the game, so I flew to spawn to go shopping for my house, with Zach in tow. We weren't talking on teamspeak anymore so it was a little awkward but it was fine. I bought some wood and a few other blocks then headed back to my plot, with Zach still following me.

2 hours later

I finished building my house and I was super proud of it. Out of nowhere I heard Zach pop on teamspeak so I unmuted myself. "WOOOOOOOW WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" He yelled into his mic. "My house." I said questioning. "This is AMAZING. HOW LONG DID THIS TAKE YOU?" "About 2 hours maybe?" I was flattered. "You're an AMAZING builder! This is so cool. I'm sad you weren't on when I was building my house in the beginning. I would have much rather you built it for me." "Thanks! I love building. If you need me to build anything for you, let me know." I said rather confidently. "Oh he will." I heard a different voice come onto teamspeak. I checked the chat and apparently, Hbomb94 had gotten on a second ago. I didn't notice. "Graser can't build for crap. He's always friends with the best builders so that he can get them to build for him." We all laughed. "H, come on man, I'm trying to make a good impression here." "You already have a wife, Graser, Shelby will get mad." "Man every time I talk to any girl, everyone thinks I'm cheating on Shelby. I'm a good husband!" We all laughed again. I talked to Zach and, as I learned in our conversations, Liam for a while longer before I had to get off to make dinner. We said our goodbyes and I logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter one! I got a few reads on this so I figured I'd upload chapter 2!

It's only been 2 days since I'd joined Harmony Hollow but I was already having a lot of fun. I made friends of Zach and Liam and people were being friendly with me. A few people even sent me welcome baskets. Almost everyone on the server was jealous of my house and told me how beautiful it was. Everyone kept saying I was a better builder than Will. I was pretty sure Will was "Kiingtong" or the "WillyShakes" that messaged me on skype the other day. I knew eventually it would kick me in the butt. Today, I got a message from Kiingtong asking if we could do a clip later today. I said yes.

Later

Kiingtong got on teamspeak and addressed me directly. "(Your Minecraft Name), Hello." He said firmly in an English accent. It startled me but I unmuted myself and answered him. "Mister Kiingtong, hello, I've heard a lot about you recently." "Oh really? Well then I guess you've heard people say you're a better builder than me, huh." He didn't sound angry, in fact he sounded like he was having fun pretending to be mad at me so I feigned confidence. "Yes that's true, just take a look at my house." In a second, he was at my house, critiquing it. He made a few disgruntled noises before his character pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a white flag," He laughed. It was kind of a cute laugh. "You win. This is better than any other house I've ever done." I laughed and said, "Hey it's not a competition, I just really like building." "Then in that case, come with me." We flew to an ocean where there was what looked like a ship crashed on the shore and a giant kraken and a large skull with a cave in it's mouth. "Wow," I said in shock, "This is so cool." He laughed and ushered me into the skull's mouth where I saw a dragon looking creature named Frappuccino. Definitely not a Minecraft mob. We went down the hole in the back of his cave and there was a large cavern. It was huge. "I'm going to be building some things down here. If It's alright, could I commission you to pretty this up before I start building here? I'll let you build anything down here that you want, rent free!" He seemed nice so I said yes and we decided I would start right away.

45 minutes later

I unmuted myself on teamspeak and called out to Will. He asked me to call him by Will because most people just use that name. "Hey how's it going, (Your Name)." He said my name and I got butterflies in my stomach. His voice was so CUTE! "I'm all done, come take a look." I barely recovered. "Wait, you're done?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes!" I laughed. Will came down into the cavern and was silent, looking all around everywhere. It was an uncomfortable amount of silence before I heard him speak again. "How…" he trailed off. "Do you like it? It took me forever, I couldn't get it exactly right, I think it's missing a few things but it's a lot better now…. Right?" Will was silent for a bit longer, just looking at everything. "I mean if it's bad I can change it-" "No!" Will cut me off before I finished. "I'm sorry I'm just in shock. It's only been maybe 50 minutes and you're already done and it looks absolutely amazing, I've been working down here for maybe a week now and I couldn’t get it the way I wanted. This is perfect." I was blushing so hard irl, I was glad he couldn’t see it.

We talked for a bit longer and then he ended his video with me in the sign off. After his recording stopped, we continued talking about building and other things for a while. It was nice to talk to someone else who liked to build, and Will was very sweet to me. We exchanged phone numbers and I decided to call it a day. It was getting late and Will was also tired. He needed to edit his video. We said our goodbyes and I went off to bed.

15 minutes later

Text from Will:  
Will: Hey, thanks for doing that clip with me today. It was so much fun. Maybe next time I can watch you build. You're amazing.

I blushed, thankful again, that Will couldn’t see my face.

Me: Sure! That would be so much fun! I love building, I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Will: So your name is (Your Name), right?

Me: Yes why?

Will: No Reason, it's just a cute name ;D

Me: Haha, well your name is cool too.

Will: lol thanks :D

Me: Okay well it's late, I'll let you sleep, haha.

Will: Okay, goodnight <3

Me: Night <3

"Will sent me a heart oh my gosh. He is so CUTE!"

That night I stayed up late binge watching Will's videos. He was so cute and funny. I couldn't believe someone like him could be interested in being friends with someone like me. I felt so lucky. I'll have to thank Shelby tomorrow for bringing me into this group of people. So far I've had the time of my life. I couldn't wait till I could talk to everyone again, especially Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had uploaded his video with me in it and I got even more popular. More tweets, more requests on my channel to make videos, even more not as nice comments. I also got a text from Will.

Text from Will:

Will: Hey! Looks like everyone likes you. People really want you to make videos lol. If you're thinking about it but ruling it out because you don't know how to, I'd be happy to teach you how I do mine. It's easy once you get it down. Let me know if you're interested. Oh also, I'm coming down to California for Mincon this weekend, so I could come and teach you irl if you want, haha.

I thought about meeting Will and I got so excited. "He's coming HERE? I can MEET WILL?" I freaked out and rolled around on my bed for about 10 minutes just thinking of seeing him in person, at my house. 'Maybe I could have him teach me.' I pictured myself sitting in my desk chair and Will standing behind me leaning on the chair and pointing to things on my screen. He was so close I could feel the warmth coming off of him and smell his scent. I was excited just thinking about it. I decided to get on Harmony Hollow. I got on teamspeak and saw Graser was on. "Hey Graser." I said. "(Y/N)! Hey! Are you going to Mincon this weekend?" Graser never beats around the bush, he always gets straight to the point. "Yeah Shelby and I got our tickets a while back. My house is super close to the convention center so she's going to stay with me. Where are you staying?" "I got a hotel a while back. We should all meet up though. Party at (Y/N)'s house!" I laughed and said, "Graser's not invited" "What? Come on I'm the one who planned the party." he whined.

We talked for a while about Mincon and planned the hangout day at my house until I heard a familiar voice come onto teamspeak. "You guys talking about Mincon?" I heard Will say. "William!" Graser shouted. "Party at (Y/N)'s house! She lives close to the convention center so were going to go party at her house on Friday." "Awesome! I'm excited to finally meet you irl." Will said, making me blush. "Me too! I've seen your guy's videos but meeting you in person will be a whole different experience." "Don't forget about me!" I heard H come onto teamspeak. "H! Finally, I've been waiting to do the lucky block clip with you ALL DAY" "Graser, you've been waiting for 10 minutes, MAX." H said. "Lucky blocks?" I asked. "Yeah lucky blocks." Graser said. "Do you not know what the lucky block mod is?" "No" I said embarrassed. "You should join us then. Will, do you want to open some lucky blocks with us too?" "Only if Graser makes them." We decided to open up some lucky blocks and I was in all of their videos this time. I got a little unlucky at first but in the end I got a lot of good stuff. It was so much fun.

After we were done I decided to get off and do some research on how to make videos. I texted Shelby and asked her for advice on what kind of hardware and software to get for recording videos. She told me the best things to get and I decided I would start making videos. I tweeted out:

Hey everyone! I've been getting requests left and right to start making videos so I'm going to try it! I'm excited to start! Wish me luck :D

I went online and bought the things I would need to start making videos along with a nice camera and paid extra for 2 day shipping. In 2 to 3 days, I would be ready to actually start making videos.

3 days later

"I don't know how any of this works." I sighed and decided to wait for Will to show me when he got here. He would be here tomorrow. I decided not to tell him just yet because I wanted to surprise him although he might have seen my announcement on twitter, if he even follows me. I was going to pick him and Zach up from the airport tomorrow morning. They both got early flights that got here at the same time so I said I would pick them up, since I can drive and so they don't have to call an Lyft. Just then I got a call from Will. "Hello?" "Hey (Y/N). I hate to bother you, but my Airbnb just called and told me they overbooked so they had to cancel my reservation. Do you know anyplace nearby that would let me book a room day of?" "I don't think so. It's mostly reservations in advance everywhere around here. Since it's a popular convention everywhere is probably completely full." "Oh okay. Thanks anyway. I might just be able to stay with Graser." "Actually, I do have a guest room if you want to stay with me." I said getting nervous at just the thought of Will sleeping in my house. "Oh no no I couldn't impose I-" I cut him off "No really! I would absolutely love if you would stay here! It would be so much fun! And I won't let you stay here for free anyway. I have a job for you." I said looking at all the video recording equipment laying on my floor and desk "Are you sure?" He laughed. It was such an amazing laugh. "Absolutely. I'd be honored to have you stay with me." "Okay fine but only because I'm actually in a bind. I really appreciate it, (Y/N). Thank you so much." "Sure, no problem."

I can't believe Will is going to stay in my house! I'm so excited for tomorrow!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. I showered last night and pampered myself. I wanted to be sure I would smell amazing today. I cleaned everything once and cleaned it all again. I made sure the guest bedroom was spotless. I did make the house feel "lived in" so he wouldn't think I cleaned all night for today (which I did). It was time to go to the airport so I got my things and walked out the door, knowing the next time I would be in this house, so would Will. I got even more butterflies.

Time skip

I pulled up to the curb and put my hazards on. Will texted me saying he found Zach and they would be coming out of gate 7. I got out of the car, moving to the curb to lean on my car and checked my phone. No texts yet. I sighed and tried not to be too excited. My stomach was doing flips. I mentally told my stomach to shut the hell up. I looked around and checked my phone again. The thing about picking them up was that I knew what they looked like but they didn't know what I looked like. Remembering that, I decided to text Will the color and make of my car, also telling him my hair, eye, and shirt colors. I looked up from my phone and saw Will and Zach come out of the sliding glass door. Will looked at his phone. I figured I would wait for him to find me. It would be funny watching him try to figure out who I was. 'I should have told him the wrong car so I could prank him.' I thought. He looked up and scanned the cars. We locked gazes and I could tell he knew it was me. He smiled wide and pointed to me. I remembered Zach was here when I saw him running towards me. He dropped his bag and hugged me. I was shocked. I saw Will walking towards us and laughing. I was sad I didn't get to hug Will first but I got to see him laugh like that in person so it was okay. I realized Zach was still hugging me so I tried to let go but he just hugged me tighter. "You're not allowed to leave!" He said jokingly, doing that weird laugh of his. I laughed and hugged him back. He let me go and I instantly turned to Will. He gave me a big smile and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and almost melted. 'He smells so nice, exactly what I imagined.' I thought, trying not to sniff him and make it weird. He rested his head on my shoulder and I died. Zach coughed and we both let go. I blushed a little bit and hoped no one saw. "Lets go!!!" Zach shouted excitedly. I helped them put their stuff in the trunk and Will called shotgun. I was kinda happy he would be sitting next to me for an hour and I could see if he looked at me instead of being painfully aware he could stare at me all he wanted from the back seat and I wouldn't see it.

We all talked the whole car ride about Mincon and the panels they would be doing this year and anything we could think of. It was a lot of fun. We were going to drop Zach off at his hotel and then I would take Will to my house so they could both drop off their things and get settled. When they were both ready, we would go out to breakfast. We got to Zach's hotel and went in with him to make sure he could get his room and get in. We rode up the elevator to the top floor and walked down to his room. We got in and he set his stuff down. We said our goodbyes and I walked out with Will. From this point on until we meet up with Zach again, I would be alone with Will, just us.

We got back to the car and Will said "So it's just you and me, huh." "Yeah" I said getting nervous again. We talked on the way to my house about a few things but we mostly sat in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was a comfortable silence. "I guess Zach really is the one who keeps the conversations going, huh." I said "Yeah, he doesn't like silence I guess" Will laughed. We got to my house and I pulled into the driveway. "Wow, this is a nice place." Will said. "Thanks!" I said back. "So anyone inside you'll have to introduce me to?" He asked sounding a bit nervous. "No I live by myself" "Wait, you live alone?" he asked sounding a bit shocked. "Yeah I got this house 2 years ago and I've been living here since. Shelby sleeps over a lot but other than that I'm here by myself and I enjoy it." "Did your parents help you get the house?" he asked. We were inside by this point. "No I bought it myself." "What? How?" "My parents were kind of rich. They passed away in a fire before I bought this house. Our house was burnt down and I inherited their fortune. I got myself a house and here I am. Also I'm not telling you this story so you can pity me. I went through the grieving process already, I'm okay now." Will looked a little guilty. "I'm sorry to bring up bad memories." He apologized. "Don't worry, it's been 2 years. I can talk about it now. Here follow me, I'll show you your room." I smiled to show him I was fine and he smiled back, giving me butterflies for the millionth time today.

We entered a room down the hall. "This is your room." I said happily. "Wow this is nice. I'm so grateful you let me stay with you, it's honestly the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. But I remember you saying I wouldn't stay for free, what did you want me to do for you?" "Oh put your things down and I'll show you" I laughed. I lead him to my computer room and showed him the things I bought online. "I'm going to start making videos and I wanted to learn how to use these to surprise you but I couldn't figure it out. I wanted to take you up on your offer to teach me how to make videos." Will smiled and laughed. "Oh good, I thought you were going to ask for sexual favors" "I slapped his arm. "Gross" We both laughed. "Well we should start by plugging everything in." He showed me how turn everything on and he had me sit down in my chair. He leaned on the back of my chair and I could feel the warmth coming from his arm. 'It's just like my dream' I thought, blushing and hoping he couldn't see it. He taught me a few things before Zach texted us, letting us know he was ready to go. "We'll finish this tonight" He winked at me and I thought I was going to die. "Kay." I said quietly, grabbing my keys and walking out the house with Will by my side. On the way to get Zach, Will and I were talking just a bit more than we did on the way to my house. It was nice. "I'll have to get pictures of the convention so I can show my girlfriend when I get home."


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped thinking. Just then, we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Will was asking me If I was listening but it was like I couldn't hear him. I mumbled something like "lets go get Zach" and he didn't ask any questions. We knocked on Zach's door and he came out. He noticed right away that I was acting weird. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worried. "I'm fine" I managed to say. I started walking back towards the elevator. Zach whispered to Will "Is she okay? She seems sad." "I don't know, we were talking and having fun and then she just stopped talking. I don't remember what I said but I think I said something that made her this way." He whispered back. We got to my car and Zach offered to drive. I let him not sure if I could focus on driving right now. I decided to call Shelby when we got to the restaurant. I knew I was acting differently and that it needed to stop and the only way to make myself feel better was to talk it out.

We got to the restaurant and I told Zach and Will to get a seat and that I would go to the bathroom. I hurried to the back and luckily it was a one person room. I got in, locked the door, and called Shelby. "Yellow?" she said happily. "Shelby I like Will and he has a girlfriend!" Shelby was quiet for a second. "Okay I was not ready for that, it took me a second to digest. How do you know?" "We were driving to pick Zach up from his hotel to get breakfast and he said he needed to take lots of pictures to show his girlfriend. I've been so weird since I heard. I didn't really know how much I liked him until he said that. The way I reacted showed me how much I really like him. I was weird and they're both worried about me now. Shelby what should I do?" "Well take a deep breath first." I did. "Okay now listen to me. I didn't know you liked him, if I did I would have told you about his girlfriend right away. He's been dating her for a month now and she's a bad person. She's only dating him for his YouTube status and he knows but he's ignoring it because she's pretty. He's love blind. I bet if you show him how much you care for him, he would realize how badly he's being treated by her. Don't be sad that he's not single, be sad he's in a bad relationship." I realized I'd only been thinking of myself. I didn't even think he was in a bad relationship. I wasn't sad anymore but mad at the girl he was dating. I promised myself I would try and get him to realize that she is a bad person.

"Thanks Shelby, I feel a lot better. I'm going to try and talk to him about his girlfriend. Hopefully he'll realize she's not a nice person." "Okay, good luck!" We said our goodbyes and hung up. I made sure I looked okay in the mirror and went back out. I saw Will and Zach sitting at a table and hurried over to them. "Hey" I said sitting down, "Sorry I was so out of it. There was something going on between me and Shelby but we just talked it out so I feel better now." I smiled. "I'm glad, I was worried I said something to upset you." Will put his hand on mine and smiled. It was a nice gesture but I was still upset about him having a girlfriend so I pulled my hand from him. It seemed like he looked a little sad for a second. After that we had a nice breakfast and we dropped Zach off at his hotel again. I drove Will and I home and I decided to take a nap.

Will's Perspective:

Earlier that morning.

I was going to the airport in a bit to meet (Y/N)- uh I mean, go to Mincon, but yeah I was supposed to meet (Y/N) for the first time too. I was very excited... for Mincon I mean... anyway, my girlfriend, Sarah came over last night and stayed with me. Not like in a sexual way, just so we could spend time together before (Y/N)- I mean Mincon... I've been thinking about (Y/N) a lot these past few days. Sarah wasn't coming with me to Mincon this year because she was busy with family matters. I woke up early to finish packing since we were busy watching TV and snuggling on the couch last night. I finished packing and went to Sarah's room to say goodbye. I knocked on the door. "Sarah, hey, I'm getting on my flight, babe." I said sitting on the edge of her bed pushing her hair out of her eyes. 'She's so cute when she's sleeping.' I thought, smiling. Out of nowhere, she slaps me. "Ow what the heck?" I say holding my cheek. "Oh Willy, sorry I thought you were an intruder." She said nonchalantly. "Don't wake me up like that, god you're so creepy sometimes." "Sorry, I wont do that anymore. I just wanted to say I'm leaving to go to Mincon." "I can't believe you are still going, AND, YOU'RE STAYING IN SOME RANDOM GIRL'S HOUSE. You're such a bad boyfriend, you treat me like trash." "I'm sorry, I already booked the rooms for our meetups, I can't cancel now. Please understand." "Fine but don't expect me not to be with someone else when you get back. I'm a very wanted woman. Every man wants me. You're lucky I don't cheat on you." I laughed. Sarah likes to joke like this, she's told me before that it's a joke. "Okay, babe, I'm going to get going now. I've got to catch my flight. I'll see you in a week." I tried to kiss her but she turned her head away so I settled for kissing her cheek.

Later

I got to the airport and boarded my flight, I couldn't help but think Sarah might be mad at me but that wasn't going to stop me from being excited to meet (Y/N). I've had so much fun texting her these days. It's been a while since I had fun texting a girl. Sarah doesn't really text me much these days, she just plans things and has me take her. It's kinda been putting a damper on my videos. I thought about what (Y/N) might look like. 'She's probably really cute judging by her voice' I thought. 'I'm so excited to finally meet her."

Later... again

The plane finally landed and I got off, I went in search of my bags. I made sure to text Grase to make sure he landed. He said he just got off the plane and that he would meet me at gate 7. I found my bags and headed to the gate. I scanned the crowd for Grase and finally found him sitting on a bench, playing on his phone. "Hey, loser." I said to him. He looked up surprised at first and then laughed. We walked out of the glass door and I got a text from (Y/N) letting me know the details of her car and also her eye and hair color. She said she was wearing a red plaid shirt. I looked up scanning the crowd once again. I looked for a green car and a girl wearing a plaid shirt. There! We locked eyes and I knew it was her. She was cuter than I had imagined. I was taken aback at first then I pointed her out to Graser. "I'm gonna hug her first!" he shouted while starting to run towards her. He got to her and hugged her tight. I was a bit jealous that he got to hug her first but I laughed because Graser is an idiot. She smiled at me and tried to let go of Graser but he held her tighter. He finally let her go and it was my turn. I pulled her into my arms and instantly felt comforted. I absentmindedly laid my head on her shoulder. 'She smells so nice' I thought. I only realized we'd been hugging for a longer time than normal when Grase coughed. We pulled away and I blushed hoping she wouldn't notice. We put our things in her trunk and drove to Graser's hotel. We planned to put our things away and go to breakfast. (Y/N) and I got back in the car and drove to her house. When we got to her house, she showed me to the room I'd be staying in. "Wow this is nice. I'm so grateful you let me stay with you, it's honestly the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. But I remember you saying I wouldn't stay for free, what did you want me to do for you?" I asked, not knowing what to expect. "Oh put your things down and I'll show you" She said.

She wanted me to teach her how to make videos. "Oh good, I thought you were going to ask for sexual favors" I joked. She slapped my arm. "Gross" We both laughed. She sat down in her chair and I showed her how to do a few things. Every time I leaned over to point to something on the screen, I saw her blush. It was cute but it reminded me I have a girlfriend. I almost completely forgot.

We got the text from Grase telling us he was ready so we got in the car to get him. (Y/N) and I were having fun until we got there, I don't know what I said but I think I said something that made her sad. "(Y/N), hey what's wrong? Did I say something bad? Can you hear me?" "Let's go get Zach" She mumbled. I figured I messed up. I just shut my mouth and followed her into the hotel. I was used to girls being mad at me at this point.

We got to Graser's room and he came out smiling until he saw (Y/N)'s face. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worried. "I'm fine" She said dimly. She started walking towards the elevator. "Is she okay? She seems sad." Graser whispered to me. "I don't know, we were talking and having fun and then she just stopped talking. I don't remember what I said but I think I said something that made her this way." When we got to the car Graser offered to drive. I disregarded that it took him a longer time than normal to get his license and (Y/N) accepted and sat in the back. It was a short drive to the restaurant but it felt like years. When we finally got there, she told us she needed to go to the bathroom and briskly walked off. Graser and I got a table that seated 4 and we sat on the same side. "She seemed down but she looked different when she told us she needed to go to the bathroom." I said, feeling guilty. "I feel so bad. I don't know what I said to make her sad." "What was the conversation about? Repeat what you guys were talking about." Graser said trying to help. "Well she said she was excited to go to Mincon and see everyone's panels. She said it was her 3rd Mincon and she's never had that much fun. Um after that I said we could have a HH group meetup and we should take pictures. Sarah asked me to take pictures for her-" "What were your exact words when you said that?" Graser interrupted me. "Um, I think I said something along the lines of 'We should get pics of the convention to show my girlfriend." Graser face palmed himself. "I think I know what happened." "What? Was it that she doesn't like pictures taken of her?" "Wow I never thought I would call you an idiot seriously." I was shocked. "What?" I retorted. "It's obviously because-" Graser was cut off by (Y/N) coming back to the table. "Hey, sorry I was so out of it. There was something going on between me and Shelby but we just talked it out so I feel better now." 'Oh thank goodness.' I thought, relieved it wasn't me that upset her. "I'm glad, I was worried I said something to upset you." I said putting my hand on hers for support. She smiled but she moved her hand from under mine. It made me a little bit sad. Just then the waiter came, we ordered and ate and took Graser back to his hotel. I had a panel later today so (Y/N) and I went back to her house to rest before we left again. The ride back was not as uncomfortable but still a bit stale. I hoped it was just because she was still recovering from her problem with Shelby and not actually because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Your perspective:

I woke up around noon. I sat up on my bed and tried to figure out how to be a person again. I got up and walked to the bathroom. On my way I bumped into something soft. "What the-" I looked up and it was Will. I was half asleep and forgot he was even here. I'm so used to being by myself when I wake up. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said tiredly. Will laughed. "It's okay. You seem tired." He said sounding happy. "It takes me a minute to really wake up before I remember how to live." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked at Will's face and realized we were standing very close together, almost touching. I stepped back and fidgeted my hands. "I'm gonna go to the restroom now." "Oh yeah, sorry." Will laughed again. He moved to the side and I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I checked myself in the mirror and decided to brush my hair and teeth. I went back to my room and changed into the clothes I picked out to go to Mincon. I walked into the living room and saw Will sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey, what are you watching?" I asked leaning on the back of the couch. "I don't really know. It's something about pools? They all have nicknames, it's weird but entertaining. Want to watch with me?" I sat down next to him "Okay sure. I've actually watched this show with Shelby before. We casted ourselves as people in the show. I'm Sunshine and she's Crash." Will laughed really hard. "What are you laughing at?" I said trying not to smile but failing. "I can see that! Shelby is definitely Crash and you are totally Sunshine." We started laughing and continued to watch the show.

Will got up to get a water and when he came back, it seemed like he sat a bit closer to me. I pulled my legs up and sat with them tucked to my chest. I kept seeing Will glance at me out of the corner of his eye. "What's up?" I asked. "What?" he said sounding confused. "You keep looking at me. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" "Oh I have? I didn't realize." We were waiting for Zach to text us that he was ready to go. We had planned to leave the house at 1 to get to Mincon. Their panel today was at 2 but they wanted to get there early to park and meet up with everyone from Harmony Hollow. It was still only 12:21 so Will and I would be here for a bit. "Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry." I said feeling nervous. "I could eat a snack." Will said. "I have chips if you want." We walked into the kitchen and I showed him the bags of chips I had. We both picked different chips and went back to the couch. When we were done I put the bags away and sat back on the couch.

Will went to the bathroom and when he sat back down I swore he had moved even closer to me. I sneakily looked at the other side of the couch and noticed a lot more space on his side. It seemed like he was scooting closer but trying to be sneaky about it. I decided I would try something to see what he would do. I very publicly stood up and sat right next to him so that our sides were touching. He looked at me, surprised and then he smiled at me so I smiled back. I didn't know what he was trying to do but I figured if he wasn't stopping me, this would be a good chance to show him what girls are supposed to act like. I leaned on him and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't resist so I figured it was okay. I didn't know where this courage was coming from but I decided to do something else that was risky. "Will, what's your girlfriend like?" I felt him go stiff. I looked up at him and saw him looking like he dropped someone's baby. "She, well..." he trailed off. "She's very um... I mean, she's a beautiful girl and we watch movies together sometimes." He looked like he was deep in thought. "Will, Shelby told me that she's mean to you." Will looked away from me. "What's the last nice thing she's done for you?" I asked. "Well I mean she's nice to me all the time." "No I mean something she's done FOR you, out of the kindness of her heart because she cares for you." Will sat there in silence for a minute. "I don't remember..." I didn't say anything. I figured he might just figure it out on his own so I gave him a minute to think. "She doesn't care about me at all." He finally said. I hugged him, feeling like he needed it. He sunk into my arms and we sat there hugging each other for a few minutes. When he finally let go of me he said, "I need to call her" and walked into his room. I was worried about him. I didn't know what his girlfriend was like and it seemed like he was in abusive relationship so I was scared she might say something to make him sad. I sat on the couch holding my legs to my chest, waiting to hear anything.

After a while, Will came out and looked at me. "What happened?" I asked, scared he would break down. "She admitted she never liked me to begin with. She was just with me because of my YouTube career. I broke up with her and told her I never wanted to see her again." I was shocked. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me like it was the first time someone had ever asked him that question. After a second, he smiled and hugged me. That was not what I was expecting but I hugged him back. "Thank you, (Y/N). I knew the whole time that she was using me but I refused to admit it. I thought I liked her but I realized, I've had way more fun just talking to you this past week than I've ever had in that relationship. I feel a lot better now." "I'm glad you aren't sad." I said. Will hugged me tighter and we stayed like that until I heard my phone ring. We let go of each other and I checked my phone. It was Zach saying he was ready. It was already 1. "Crap it's 1 we need to get moving." I said. We rushed out the door and drove to get Zach. We sat in comfortable silence on the way there. Zach was at the lobby when we got there so he jumped in the car and we started heading towards Mincon. "I'm excited to see your guy's panel. I've never seen a panel before" I said happily. "Are you sure you don't want to be a part of it?" Zach asked. "No I've only been on for a week, I have nothing new to bring to the table. I'm fine just watching." "What about if we at least say you're in the crowd, so people know you're there?" "Yeah! That way they can see you at least" Will said smiling at me. "Fine just as long as I'm not called onto the stage, that's fine with me." We parked and started to get out. It was a huge convention center. I was so excited for this convention!


	7. Chapter 7

We walked backstage and met up with all the people from Harmony Hollow. I found Shelby and hugged her. It had been a while since we'd hung out because she needed to pre-record for this event. She and I caught up quickly and she told me who everyone was. "Scott, Mariel, Ash, Cheri, Popsie, Brit, Phoenix, Delphron, HBomb, StudzMuffinz, Sabra." I looked at everyone and felt a bit more nervous to meet them. Just then, Brit told everyone she wanted to talk to us. She asked me to come to the front of the group and said "Okay everyone, before we start the panel, I want to introduce you all to our newest member, (Y/N)!" Everyone clapped and we started talking. I talked to Scott and Liam for a bit before they had to leave. As soon as they left, I went around to the audience and sat in the seat reserved for me right in the front.

When I sat down, everyone came out and sat on the chairs on the stage. They all introduced themselves and started taking questions. At some point, someone asked, "Who is (Your MC Name)?" I went stiff. I didn't think anyone would really care that much about me. Brit went ahead and answered for everyone. "She's actually here in the room. (Y/N) could you stand up and wave to everyone?" she said happily. I figured I would just do it and get it over with, so I stood up, turned around and waved. Everyone in my general area looked at me, surprised and was excited. After that, there were 2 more questions for me. Someone asked me if I was going to start recording videos and Zach came down to me to let me speak into the mic. "Actually, yes. I just got the things needed for me to make videos and I'm going to start as soon as I figure everything out." Everyone clapped and a few people cheered. The other question was how I joined. Shelby answered for me this time though. "(Y/N) is actually a close friend in real life and she's an amazing builder so I asked Brit if she could join." After maybe an hour, the panel was over and the Harmony Hollow members went off stage down in the front to talk to people and take pictures. I joined back up with Shelby and we had fun talking to some fans for maybe another hour before people started filtering out.

After everyone left, the group of HH people decided to get food and then go back to my house. A few people were busy with other things so it ended up being me, Shelby, Zach, Liam, Will, Scott, Brit, and Mariel. We got In n Out and brought it to my house. We all ate while watching T.V. and then we decided to watch a scary movie. Everyone sat on the couch and I picked a movie, popped it in and started it. I turned around and saw the seat next to Will was open. I was glad I could sit next to him. I got really scared during horror movies. The movie started and everyone was still joking and having fun which calmed my nerves a bit but after a while no one was talking and it was silent except for the movie. I'm guessing Will felt how scared I was because he moved closer to me and put his arm on the back of the couch behind me. For a minute I was blushing instead of being scared. After a while I started getting tired. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. Shelby was sleeping in my bed too. I got up and went to the bathroom. I got dressed and went into the living room to see 4 guests sleeping on the couches and floor. I was guessing Will had someone sleep in his room too. By the looks of it, it must have been Zach since he wasn't sleeping out here. I went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Will. "Good morning" he said sweetly. I smiled and said "Good morning to you too." "You knocked out last night. Warning, there might be some pictures of you sleeping on people's phones. It was cute." He said making me blush. I heard people stirring and checked the living room. Everyone was sitting up and talking quietly. "Good morning everyone!" I said. "Is anyone hungry?" I asked. They said yes so I decided I would make a big breakfast for everyone. Eventually Zach and Shelby came out of their rooms and joined the group. Everyone was talking and having fun. When breakfast was ready we all ate. I was having such a fun time with everyone. I was thankful again to Shelby that she got me into this group.

Today was the second day of Mincon and the HH group had a few panels and meetups. Today was going to be the busiest day. First on the list was a panel at 2 again. It was almost exactly like the one yesterday but with more people. After that, there was a meetup. And after that another panel. It was a long day but it was very fun. After all the chaos, Will and I went home, just us two. We decided to watch another movie. Will chose the movie this time. After it started I realized it was a romance. Will and I sat on the couch and started watching. This time, since I know for whatever reason, I sat close to Will to start with. I guess he just likes to be close to his friends. After a while, I was so tired I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up on the couch. I was leaning on Will and he had his arms around me. I blushed really hard and decided to sit there for a little while longer. It was nice sitting like this. After maybe 10 minutes, I heard Will stir. He woke up and let go of me. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep. I would have carried you to your room like I did the other day." I thought of Will carrying me like a princess and tucking me into my bed. It was such a cute thought. I laughed. "It's fine. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." "You did the same yesterday too" He laughed. I blushed feeling a bit embarrassed. We got up and started getting ready for the second to last day of Mincon. I remembered there was a creator dance party on the last day. Will said I could go to that. It was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have no idea how Mincon works, I've never been there. All I know is anime expo has a dance party so I mean I just added this in. Don't kill me if it doesn't exist please I'm just a simple farmer boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the 3rd day of Mincon. Today was the last day of panels and meetups. It was also the busiest day yet. There were 3 panels and 2 meetups. Nothing extraordinary happened during the day though. It was a very long day though. I talked to so many people I felt like my mouth would fall off. At the end of the day I was sitting in a room with Shelby Zach and Will. Shelby and I were talking quietly to ourselves about Will and what had been happening between us. I told her how we watched that movie last night and how we fell asleep on the couch together. "Oh my gosh, (Y/N) this is amazing. You guys are like... doing couple stuff!" She whispered to me. I smiled and said "Yeah but idk if he sees me like that or if he's just being friendly." We chatted about it for a while. 

"Enough about me Shelby, is there someone you like?" Shelby froze. "Well I mean..." "Oh my gosh you like someone. Who is it? Is it someone from HH?" I almost talked loudly. Shelby shushed me. "What are you ladies gossiping about?" Zach said, being nosy. "NOTHING" Shelby yelled. We all looked at her surprised. "Shelby is it Zach?" I asked in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no....... yes." I slapped her arm jokingly. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" I whisper yelled. It was so cute! They were married in Minecraft and she had had a crush on him irl. She clenched her teeth and forced a smile while she talked with her teeth closed. "DON'T. TELL. ANYONE." I just laughed and said "Fine but you should at least tell me why." She blushed and side eyed him. "He just... I don't know. He's stupid and lame and tells bad jokes and he always ruins things on HH but I just, I don't know what it is about him, and that pisses me off." She said reluctantly. Zach looked at us and waved like an idiot and Shelby looked away and blushed. "Why am I like this" she said. I patted her back and she smiled at me. "I am going to make fun of you FOREVER for this, you know that right?" "I figured as much." She said punching me in the arm and smiling. Will and Zach both came over to us and Zach said "Seriously what are you guys talking about?" "We're talking about how we both hate Zach so much." Shelby said without batting an eye. Zach pretended to die. "My wife doesn't love me anymore." He fake cried. Shelby sighed, rolled her eyes and went over and hugged Zach. He laughed and hugged her back, squeezing her. Will looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I assumed he was curious about Grubble so I mouthed "I'll tell you later." To him and he nodded. 

After that, we decided to all go to Zach hotel room and hang out. When we got there we all sat down for a bit and just talked. It was nice. I really liked hanging out with everyone. After a while, Zach suggested we should film a challenge video or something. We all thought about what kind of challenges we could do. We decided instead to go back to my house and everyone would bring their laptops and we would play survival games on Mineplex and do teams. It was Grubble Vs (Your Ship Name). That was the ship name Zach gave Will and I. We all got on Mineplex and the three of them started recording. Will helped me set everything up and helped me to start recording too. They all did their intros and I attempted one. "Hey everyone! This is my first video on my channel. I'm here with Graser, Shelby and Will! We're doing teams on SG. It's Grubble vs (Your Ship Name). It's best out of three so whoever dies later than the other team, or wins the actual game, wins." I didn't know what else to say so I just stopped there. They all laughed at me. The game loaded up and we started. Will and I went straight for the chests at spawn and got a few things. I got a chain helmet and a piece of bread. Will got a wooden axe and leather boots. We started running away and we found a secluded spot. We found a few more chests on the way and got some other random things like a few more armor pieces and weapons. After a minute or two, we were brutally killed by someone with a diamond chest plate and iron sword. That was one win for Grubble. The next round, Will and I actually won the whole game. It was fun. I'd never won an SG before. It was down to the last round. After we killed a few people I realized, the last two teams were us and Grubble. Zach said we should wait till death match and fight to the death. Will and I spent the last minute looking in chests and putting on the best armor. When it was finally death match, we were teleported to spawn and it counted down. We were set free and I threw a few eggs at Shelby. Zach and Will started fighting too. Shelby came at me full force and started swinging her sword at me while yelling. I ran away and got my sword out. I stopped and turned around and caught her off guard. I actually killed Shelby. After she was dead I put some of her better armor on and went over to help Will kill Zach. I got behind him and whacked him with my sword a few times and Will and I managed to kill him! Our team officially won. We both were cheering loudly IRL. After that, we all decided to sign off. They did their signoffs and it was my turn. "Thank you all for watching! I had a lot of fun today. Thank you to Graser and Shelby for losing so it would be a cool first video, and thanks to Will for carrying the team." I joked and they all laughed. "Okay well I'll see you guys in the next video, Byeeeeee!" We all stopped recording and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was such a fun video. Zach and Shelby went into the living room to edit their videos and Will stayed with me in the computer room to show me how to do it too. We pieced everything together and it was ready. I watched it back to see what it would look like and I actually caught myself laughing a few times too. It was so much fun!!!! After Will helped me, I watched him edit his video. 

I looked out into the living room and saw Shelby and Zach talking and laughing on the couch. I looked back at Will and when I looked back into the living room, I saw Shelby and Zach facing each other with serious looks on their faces. I could see that Shelby was blushing from here. "Oh my god, Will look." He looked up from his computer and looked into the living room. "Oh my gosh what is that." "I forgot to tell you since we've been with them the whole time but Shelby LIKES Zach. I think she's telling him by the looks of it." "What? Shelby likes ZACH? Ew why?" he said jokingly and we laughed. "She doesn't know why. It makes her mad." Just then I saw Zach lean in and kiss Shelby. Mine and Will's mouths both dropped. We looked at each other with our mouths open and looked back at Grubble. They were kissing on the couch. "Grubble is real. Oh my god." I automatically opened my phone camera and took a picture. "Are they going to tell the internet?" Will asked. "Shelby might not want to tell. She didn't even want to admit it to me and I'm her best friend." We continued to watch at they finally separated. That was a long kiss. They both smiled at each other and Will and I both said "Aww" at the same time. I think Shelby just remembered my computer room doors are glass because she slowly looked over at us and so did Zach when he realized where she was looking. Will and I looked surprised and I waved. Shelby got up from the couch and came into the room. I curled up into a ball and pulled a blanket over my head. Will saw me doing that and also got under the blanket. We were both sitting there, trying not to laugh. Shelby just stood at the door and said, "That does not go public, you tell anyone, you die." Will and I tried harder not to laugh as she closed the door. I peeked out from under the blanket and saw Shelby standing on the other side of the door doing the motion of putting her finger to her neck. Will came out of the blanket too and we started laughing together. After a while Shelby and Zach left. He said he would take her home and I was assuming they wanted to be alone to kiss more. Will and I uploaded our videos and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of Mincon and the creator dance party. I was so excited for it. I hoped I would get to dance with Will!!!


	9. Chapter 9

We got up around noon. I stayed up late talking with Will about editing videos and he taught me a lot that night. Since the HH group didn't have anything lined up today, Will and I lounged around my house for a while. Zach was still editing his video because he got none of it done yesterday. Shelby was doing the same. I assumed they were making out all last night and didn't want to ask because I didn't want to know. Will and I both ate some chips and we talked about the creator dance party. He said there would be food, a DJ, dancing, and games. It sounded like so much fun. We were sitting close together on the couch while talking and watching TV. I always sat right by his side because if I didn't, he would eventually scoot closer and closer until we were this close anyway. I still wasn't sure what that was about. He actually did a lot of things that seemed like things couples would do with me. We sat together, he told me I was cute or things about me were cute, we ate together, watched movies and fell asleep on the couch together. I couldn't tell if he did those things because he liked me as more than a friend or if he was just a very friendly person. Shelby thinks he likes me. I have no idea. Just then, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer so I was leaning on him. I looked up at his face and saw our faces were 2 inches apart. I blushed super hard and looked back at the T.V. and he kept his arm around me. A little later I felt him lean his head on me. My stomach was doing so many flips I felt like I would throw up. I really wanted to ask him what we were, if we were more than friends. I thought about it for a while before my phone went off. It was a text from Zach asking if we wanted to go out to lunch with him and Liam. I quickly shot a text back saying we would meet him there in 30 minutes. "Hey Will," I said quietly, trying not to scare him. He stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes. It was the cutest thing! "Zach asked if we wanted to meet up for lunch. You hungry?" I asked gently. He looked around for a second, not sure where he was because he was just waking up. "Oh lunch. Yeah I could eat. Sounds good." He said finally waking up fully. I laughed and told him I already said yes and then we should get dressed and head out. I changed out of my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth and we headed out the door.

We met up at a restaurant and found Liam and Zach who were sitting down. We joined them, sitting across from them. "Did you invite Shelby too?" I asked Zach, wagging my eyebrows at him. "Yes she's on her way still." "I'll go sit on the other side then, since the married couple will be here." Liam said sitting next to me and flashing me a smile. I smiled back at him and picked up my menu to take a look. After a few minutes Shelby showed up and sat next to Zach we all looked at them knowingly and they ignored us. During our meal, Liam was talking to me quite a bit. He was very nice to me and funny too. I actually really enjoyed talking to him. I made a mental note to do more clips with him. After lunch we all decided to see a movie. We went to the theater in the area and all decided on a movie. We got drinks and 1 small popcorn just to get a taste. We all sat down in the theater and the movie started. We got there just in time. I was sitting next to Will and Liam. Shelby sat on Liam's side with Zach on her right. At some point during the movie, I peeked at them and saw them holding hands and smiling at each other. It was cute. After a while, Will put his arm around my shoulder. I pushed the cup holder up so I could scoot closer to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam glancing at us and looking disappointed. I felt bad because he was sitting in the middle of a couple and 2 people who act like a couple. After the movie was over, I went to the bathroom and everyone waited in the lobby. When I got out, Liam was standing there. "(Y/N), I have a question, are you and Will together?" I was shocked by how blunt he was being. "I, um don't actually know. We haven't talked about it." He nodded and said we should catch up with the group. Later on, we decided to go to a mall. As we were walking from one store to the next, I overheard Liam asking Will if we were a couple. "Oh no, we're not together." He said quickly and quietly. "We're nothing like that, we're just friends." It took me a second to register. 'He doesn't like me like that' I thought sadly, my stomach dropping. 'I thought we were more than friends. The things we did together made it seem like we were more than that.' Zach saw me looking sad. He bumped my arm with his. "Hey, you alright?" I just shook my head. "I heard that too. You like Will don't you?" He asked making me look up at him, shocked. I saw him and Shelby looking at me. "I swear I didn't tell him, he's actually kind of smart when it comes to other people's love lives." Shelby said. Zach shot her a joking mad glance. "Let me talk to Will. He might be not wanting to talk to H about it." He said supportively. I smiled and said "Thanks, Zach." He caught up with Will and Liam and I stayed behind with Shelby. Zach said something to Liam and he lagged behind so that he was walking with us. "Zach needed to talk to Will about something. I don't know what." He smiled at me and I tried to smile back but it felt forced. I thought I saw Liam make a sad face but he didn't say anything to me. We walked until we got to the GameStop and walked in and the two groups split even further apart. I kept stealing glances at Will and I could tell Liam was looking at me too. At this point, I just wanted to go home and sleep but we still had to go to the dance party tonight so I told the rest of them I was going to sit outside the store. I didn't want to know what Zach and Will were talking about.

Will's perspective:

I was talking to H about something in Harmony Hollow when Graser came up from behind us and asked to speak to just me. We were walking through a mall trying to find the GameStop. "Hey, Will can I ask you what you and H were talking about?" He asked me. "Yeah we were talking about how Scott said we were-" He cut me off, "No what you guys were saying about (Y/N). I overheard a little bit and was curious. What was that about?" I didn't know what to say exactly. "He asked me if she and I were a couple." "Yeah that, what was your answer?" "I said we weren't. We're just friends." Graser nodded. "So do you like her?" He asked bluntly. Again, I didn't know what to say. "Well she's nice and smart and funny and she's a good friend." "Yeah I know that, everyone knows that, but, romantically, how do you feel about her? Would you date her?" I made a shocked face. I didn't know how to answer that. There were a lot of things concerning (Y/N) that I didn't know how to answer. "I'm not sure. I never thought of her that way before." "Well you always sit next to her and you are so touchy-feely with her and you put your arm around her in the movie theater, even H asked if you guys were dating, because you guys do things that usually couples do." I had never realized it. I guess the things I do come across as flirting. "It seems like you like her by the way you act around her." "I don't know, I just do what my brain tells me to do. I thought it was something friends do because she never told me to stop. Should I stop?" "Only if you don't want to date her. If you don't like her and you keep doing couple things, you could give her the wrong impression and hurt her feelings." I had a sudden realization. All the things I've been doing have been things guys do in movies to flirt with girls. I didn't even realize I'd been doing it. "Oh my gosh, I've been unintentionally flirting with her and I just realized it. What does that mean though? Do I like her? I have no idea. My only girlfriend was Sarah and I never did any of these things with her. She just yelled at me and called me an idiot." "I think you know what that means, Will." Graser winked at me and walked over to where Shelby was and started talking with her. I couldn't believe it took me so long but I just finally realized, I kind of like (Y/N).


	10. Chapter 10

Your Perspective:

We got to the dance hall and saw the guards at the front. They checked our bags and we were ushered inside. I was walking with Shelby, trying not to look sad. I kept seeing Will glancing at me. I knew it wasn't fair to be upset with him. Just because he doesn't like me doesn't mean I can ignore him forever. I decided that I would at least talk to him. I went over to where he was sitting and said, "Hey how are you doing?" He looked at me and said "I'm doing well. What do you think about this place?" He said smiling at me. "It's so cool, I'm glad I came." We stood there not talking for a second. It was a little awkward. "Um do you... want to dance?" He asked. It was dark in here but I thought I saw him blush. "That would be fun." I said. We went to the floor and danced to a couple of songs. After a few songs the DJ decided to play a slow song. I blushed and looked and Will. He came closer to me and he grabbed my hand, put my other hand on his shoulder, and put his other hand around my waist. I blushed even harder. I started following his lead and we were dancing. I didn't think I was any good at dancing but I didn't mess up at all. It must have been because he was leading well. He swept me around the floor and it was almost like a dream. At some point he slowed down a bit and I looked up at him. He was looking at me with an intense look in his eyes. He slowly leaned in and I realized he was trying to kiss me! Just earlier he said he didn't like me and now he was trying to kiss me? That was about all I could take. I pushed him away and he looked surprised. "Please, just stop doing these things. It really hurts, you know!" I turned and walked away. I walked out of the hall and sat outside the door. I felt a tear drip from my eye. Just then, Shelby came up to me and hugged me. "What happened?" She asked surprised. "Will is so insensitive towards my feelings, I can't be just friends anymore. It's either all or nothing." "He was going to kiss you right? Why did you push him away?" "Earlier he said he didn't like me but now he's trying to kiss me? Why would he do that?" Shelby didn't say anything. I started crying and Shelby just hugged me. We sat there like that for a bit. I decided to go sleep over at Shelby's house that night. She gave Zach the key to my house to give to Will so he can still sleep there and we left. That night I kept thinking about the dance we shared and how I pushed him away. I was tossing and turning all night. In the morning, Shelby drove me home and I walked into the living room to find Will sitting there with his bags packed. We looked at each other and I spoke first. "We should go, your flight is at 11." We both got into the car. I turned the radio on to drown out the silence.

 

Will's Perspective:

Last night was a roller coaster. (Y/N) wasn't talking to me at the mall or on the way to the dance hall but once we got there, we talked a bit. I asked her to dance and we did. It was so much fun. She was so pretty when she smiled, I wanted to see her smile forever. Then the DJ played a slow song. I pulled her in and we started slow dancing. I must have gotten caught up in the mood because as soon as I knew it, I was leaning in to kiss her and she pushed me away. "Please, just stop doing these things. It really hurts, you know!" She left the dance hall. I could only stand there in disbelief as I watched her walk out of the room. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know if she didn't like me like that or what she meant by it was hurting her. I sat down trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Graser sat next to me. "You ruined it, Will." He didn't even look at me. "Since you don't seem to understand, I think I should explain." He said seriously. He told me that (Y/N) had liked me the whole time and that everything I did made her like me even more. At the mall she overheard us and was under the impression that I didn't like her. I never said I didn't like her I just said we weren't a couple. "God I'm such an idiot!" I said putting my head in my hands. "Shelby gave me (Y/N)'s keys, she said (Y/N) is staying at her house tonight and to give you her keys so you could still sleep there. Shelby said she would bring (Y/N) by in the morning so she could take you to the airport." I was a bit disappointed I wouldn't get to see her tonight. I wanted to explain everything to her.

After the dance party was over, Graser dropped me off at (Y/N)'s house. I went in and went straight to my room to pack. After I was completely packed I laid on the bed trying to figure out how I should go about talking to her. I wanted to tell her it was all a misunderstanding and that I liked her back. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up, cleaned myself, cleaned everything I used in (Y/N)'s house and gathered my things in the living room. I decided to leave something of mine here just in case I needed an actual reason to talk to her if she was planning on ignoring me. I carefully hid a key chain I got from Mincon in a dresser drawer in the room I was staying in. I was sitting in the living room for a few minutes when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw (Y/N) looking at me. "We should go, your flight is at 11." She said coldly, turning out the door but also helping put my things in the car. We both got in and she turned the radio on. I never planned how I would go about talking to her about the misunderstanding so I figured I would think on the spot since it would take us an hour to get there. About halfway there I spoke up. "Hey so I wanted to talk about-" "I'm sorry Will but can we not talk about anything please?" She said. "Okay" I said sinking back into my chair. We got to the airport and she helped take my things out of the car. She finally looked me in the eye. "It was good having you here. I enjoyed our time together." She hugged me and I hugged her back. It was a quick hug but it let me know she didn't hate me. She tried to walk away but I dropped my things and pulled her into a big hug. She struggled for a second, and then gave in. I thought I felt the front of my shirt get damp.

 

Your Perspective:

Will pulled me back into a hug. At first, I tried to break free but his grip was too strong and I honestly didn't ever want to leave his arms so I gave up. I noticed tears started to drop onto his shirt. I put my arms around him and grabbed onto his shirt while I cried. We stood there for what seemed like forever until he pushed me back. "(Y/N), it was a misunderstanding. Please listen to me." I stood there with tears in my eyes and all I could do was nod my head. He smiled. "I like you. I only realized it yesterday after Graser talked to me in GameStop, but I've been unconsciously flirting with you the whole trip and its been because I like you. I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm sorry you thought I was leading you on. I really really like you and I want to be with you." I just cried more, but this time they were happy tears. I reached out for him to hug me and he pulled me into his arms again and we stood there for a while. "I like you too" I mumbled into his chest. I heard him laugh and felt him kiss the top of my head. He pulled away from me again though. "I'm sorry to do this and ditch but I'm actually going to miss my flight if I don't leave now. "Wait Will..." I said before he left. I blushed and he came back over to me. We looked into each other's eves and it was like we were alone. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face and I put my hands on his chest. Our lips touched and it was the best feeling. We kissed for what seemed like ages before we parted again, breathing heavily. We both had shocked looks on our faces and we smiled at each other. He gathered his things again and he walked into the airport. I sat in my car and I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe that just last night I was crying because I thought Will didn't like me. I laughed like an idiot and drove home, knowing this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day I would be able to talk to Will again, I think. I hadn't heard from him since we parted ways at the airport and it had been about 2 days since then. I assumed it was because he was too tired to text me and I was fine with that. I knew he might need some space after flying for so long. I was excited to hear his voice. I texted him and asked how his flight was. He didn't text me back immediately like he usually did so I waited 5 minutes and texted him again, just saying I wanted to call when he was available. I waited an hour, checking my phone periodically. After the hour passed, I decided to call him, knowing he should be home by now and that his flight couldn't be 2 days long. I clicked call and was sent straight to voicemail. At this point I started to get worried. I texted Zach and asked if he had heard from Will and he said no. I didn't know what else I could do so I turned on my T.V. and started flipping through the channels. Something on the news channel caught my eye as I passed it so I flipped back and turned the volume up. It was a plane crash. The person speaking was saying something about the plane being on route to England. That definitely piqued my interest. I started getting extremely worried. The woman said the plane crashed somewhere in Canada and showed the hospital the survivors were placed. I googled the hospital and found the phone number. I knew I had to call and find out if Will was there. I was pacing the floor looking at the phone number and feeling like I was going to vomit.

After a minute, I pressed call and waited for someone to pick up. Finally, a man picked up and asked what he could help me with. "Hi, I saw about the plane crash on the news and I'm not sure if my boyfriend was on the flight, is there any way I could check and see if he's there?" "What is his name?" "William Kiing" There were shuffling noises and I could tell he was looking through files. "Yes he's here, what's your name?" I couldn't move or talk, I put my phone down and sat on the floor. I don't remember how long I was sitting there but after a while, I got a call from Shelby. "He-" I could barely still talk. "Hey, (Y/N) what's up?" "Hospital" I managed to say. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that but the next thing I knew, Shelby was walking into my house. "(Y/N) what happened?" she asked, sternly. I looked up at her and I felt the tears start pouring down my face. She looked at the T.V., they were still talking about the plane crash. "I called, Will is there" I barely choked out through the tears. These were the times where I knew I could absolutely trust Shelby with my life. As fast as she was there, she was buying us plane tickets to the part of Canada that Will was in. We were to leave at 8pm that night. Shelby helped me pack my bag and after that, we went to her house so she could pack too. When we got all our things together, we set out for the airport. Shelby held my hand as we drove, she knew I needed emotional support. When we got to the airport it was 7pm. We had an hour to get checked in and be ready. We went through security and sat down at 7:30. Ever since I'd heard the news, I had been crying, non-stop. Shelby called the hospital and told them we'd be arriving in a bit. She made sure everything went smoothly.

When we eventually boarded the plane, we sat in our seats and she told me to lay down and try to sleep. I laid my head back but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Shelby never let go of my hand. I was really grateful she went through this with me. We went through something very similar with my parents' deaths and she knew exactly how to handle me in times like this. All I could think was I wouldn't be able to get there in time and he would be gone before I was able to see him. That's what happened with my parents. I was having flashbacks of that time and couldn't think of anything else. I cried the whole flight there too. After what seemed like 10 years, we finally landed. Shelby and I got our things and got a Lyft straight to the hospital. We walked inside and went to the front desk. Shelby told them we were here to see Will and they gave us directions on where to go. We walked back and found the wing he was in. Shelby talked to the doctor in charge and came back to me. "He's alive and he's stable, but he's in an induced coma." I cried even more. I was relieved he was alive and I was sad he was hurt. "They said you could go see him if you wanted to." Shelby said. "Okay." The doctor led me into his room and I saw him laying on the bed hooked up to every machine possible. I sat by his bed and looked at his face. He didn't look like he was in pain. That made me feel slightly better. I caressed his hand, one of the few placed unscathed. I rested my head on the side of the bed and cried more. I hated seeing Will like this. I didn't want him to be hurt. I sat hunched over until the doctor came in and told me visiting hours were up and we could come back in the morning. "I'll be here all day every day until he wakes up." I said. He smiled warmly and showed me the way out.

Shelby got us a Lyft and we drove to a hotel nearby. Apparently, a lot of the plane crash survivors' family and friends were staying there. We checked in and for half a second I wondered when Shelby had time to book the room. She was honestly the best person in a crisis and I was extremely grateful that she was here with me again. We got to our room and put our things down. I knew this would be a long night so I decided to watch a bunch of Will's old videos and cry. I knew the next day I would be stronger and would be able to at least take care of myself. I wanted so badly to be next to Will. That night, I watched Will's videos until daylight. At some point, I fell asleep listening to him. I had a dream that he was healthy and we were watching movies on my couch.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I woke up and didn't know where I was. It took me a minute to remember what had happened the previous day. When I finally remembered, it hit me like a brick and tears started falling again. I'm guessing Shelby heard me and woke up. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah I just remembered what happened yesterday and it hit me pretty hard." I said wiping my eyes and walking to the restroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. I knew today I had to be stronger. I couldn't rely on Shelby forever. Shelby and I got dressed and walked over to the hospital. I met up with the doctor in charge of Will and asked him how Will was doing. "He's doing a lot better. A nurse told me he said the name (Y/N) in his sleep a few times last night but other than that, he's looking a lot better already. He should be stable enough to be woken up in a few days." I teared up, thinking of Will saying my name in his sleep and knowing he would be okay. "Thank you so much" I said. I shook his hand and Shelby and I went to Will's room. I sat right back down in the chair next to him and softly held his hand, careful not to move it around. "I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want me to bring you anything?" Shelby asked. "Actually, can you get me a water?" I asked. She nodded and walked out of the room. I sat there looking at Will and wishing he wasn't hurt again. All I wanted was to hear his voice, or for him to let me know he would be okay. "(Y/N)" I heard Will say, quietly. I teared up again. It was nice to know he thought of me even when he was unconscious. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on the edge of the bed. I wanted to be the first thing Will saw when he woke up.

A Few Days Later:

I woke up excited. Today was the day the doctors said they would wake Will up. I got ready for the day and Shelby and I left the room. I'd been spending all my time at the hospital. I got to know a few nurses and doctors. They knew me by name. Shelby spent a lot of time talking to Zach over calls or Skype. I was glad she felt normal enough to be able to laugh with Zach. I knew she hated to be sad for long periods of time so I was glad she had someone who could make her laugh during this time, I knew I definitely couldn't. When we got to the hospital, the doctors told me I could wait in Will's room while they wake him up. The doctor did a few things with the machines and told me he would hopefully just wake up on his own. I held onto his hand the whole time waiting for him. After a while, I finally felt him stir a bit. He didn't wake up but I felt his hand moving, and watched as he gripped my hand softly. He would definitely be weak when he woke up from the lack of moving his muscles for the last week or so but I was just happy he was moving. After a few more minutes, he started moving more and more of his body and eventually, his eyes slowly opened. Instantly, he looked at me. I was so happy he was awake I couldn't hold the tears back, they just fell.

I waited until he spoke first. "Where-" he stopped. I could tell he would have a hard time talking at first. "Where?" he asked. "A hospital in Canada," I said. He looked around, obviously extremely confused. "Why?" he asked. "You were in a plane crash, you're okay don't worry." I said calmly. "Crash?" he asked. "Yeah, it was on the news." "I'm famous" he joked. Tears fell from my eyes again and I laughed. I could tell talking was getting easier for him. He moved his hand and looked down seeing our hands intertwined. "Nurse?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I'll get you a nurse" I said standing up "Are you a nurse?" he clarified. I stopped in my tracks. "What?" "I thought you were a nurse, am I wrong?" he asked weakly. "Do you not remember me?" I asked, getting worried he actually didn't. "Am I supposed to?" he asked sheepishly. I pressed the button to call a nurse. A nurse came in and I met him over by the door. "Will doesn't remember me." I said panicking a bit. The nurse looked at me surprised and said he would tell the doctor. "Did I do something wrong?" Will asked. I walked back over to him and sat down. "You seriously don't remember me right?" I asked calmly. "(Y/N)? I joined Harmony Hollow? We met in LA and-" I stopped there. "Lets start with what you remember about your life" the doctor chimed in. "Okay, my name is William Kiing, I'm 21 and I'm a youtuber." "What do you do on your channel?" He asked "Mostly Minecraft." "What series do you have ongoing?" I asked "I play on Harmony Hollow" "And who else plays on Harmony Hollow?" He listed everyone on the server except for me, stopping and thinking for a bit. It looked like he vaguely remembered someone else being on the server but couldn't remember who. "I'd like to ask Will a few questions. Do you mind waiting outside for a minute?" the doctor asked me. "Sure" I said walking out.

I met up with Shelby and explained what was happening. "Does he have amnesia?" She asked. "I think so" I said putting my head on my knees and tearing up again. I sat like that until the doctor came out. "He has selective amnesia, it might have stemmed from some emotional trauma he's been through. It's hard to say. If you can, I'd like you to come everyday and try to get him to remember small things. He has to be eased into his memories or it could hurt him." I nodded and the doctor told me I could go see him. I walked into the room to see Will sitting up. "Oh hey" he said smiling at me. I wiped my tears away and sat in the chair next to him. "I'm supposed to know you, aren't I?" he asked sadly. I smiled and said "It's okay if you don't right now. I'm sure you'll slowly but surely remember." Shelby came into the room just then. "Shelby! When did you get here?" He asked, surprised to see her. "I came with (Y/N) to make sure you were okay." He looked down at his lap. "I think we should just start over" I said trying to sound happy, well happy enough. "I'm (Y'N), I just recently joined Harmony Hollow because Shelby thought I had no friends. Actually, we've done videos together. Want to see one?" "What? Of course!" he said. I got my phone out and pulled up his first video with me. We sat together and watched it. I even caught him laughing a few times. After it was over, he spoke first. "I can't believe it. I feel like I should remember something like that. Wow you're a good builder." I laughed. "Thank you. You want to see the rest of the videos we've done together?" he said yes and we watched the rest of them. I could tell it was like he was watching them for the first time. "I'm going to have to go back and try to see which videos I remember." "Hey, don't worry too much about it, okay?" I said supportively. "You should take it slow. You're not going to remember everything all at once, it'll eventually come back. In the mean time, you should focus on resting and getting better." He nodded. "Okay, I'll try not to think about it too hard." he said smiling that adorable smile that melts my heart.

We decided to go home for the day and let him figure his life out for a while. He might need some time to himself to recollect himself. Shelby and I, less stressed out but still very worried, decided to go out to eat to get our minds off everything and also to celebrate the fact that Will didn't die. "I'm just glad he's awake, I don't want to have to go through what I did with my parents ever again. I don't think I could take it if I lost Will." I said. Shelby and I ate and went back to the hotel. We updated our followers on why we weren't uploading, deciding just to say we were taking a short break. We decided to talk to Will about his channel, updating people on where he was, and whether or not to tell everyone he was in the hospital again tomorrow. Today we would try to relax.


	13. Chapter 13

Today Shelby got a text from Zach saying him and Liam would be coming down to the part of Canada we were in to see Will. Apparently we were pretty far from where Zach lived so he would be flying and obviously so would Liam. They were going to get a room in the same hotel as us. "Hey, I'm curious, why didn't they come down sooner?" I asked Shelby as we were getting ready to go to the hospital for the day. "I heard Liam was having trouble finding someone to watch Link. He didn't want to bring Link on a plane so soon again after Mincon and no one could watch him until this week. Zach, on the other hand, said he would pre-record a bunch of videos and then fly out when he was done, then he just decided to wait till Liam was ready." She explained to me as we exited the room. "That makes sense." I said. We walked to the hospital and I caught up with Will's doctor. He said Will was doing better and he could walk around a little bit now but he needed to be kept in the hospital until he was completely healed. After talking to the doctor, we went in to see Will. When we entered the room, we saw Will sitting on the edge of his bed, on his phone watching videos. I could tell the one he was watching had me in it because I could hear my voice. He looked up at us and paused the video. 

 

"Oh hey!" he said smiling brightly. He got up and hugged us both. When we hugged, I almost melted. It had been so long since we'd had any physical interaction other than me holding his hand. Hugging him again was nice. I realized I had been hugging him too long when I heard him cough. I snapped back into reality and stepped back from him. I thought I could see him blushing a bit, I was too. "So has anyone else come by to see me?" he asked. "No it's just been us so far, Graser and H texted me saying they would be coming today" Shelby said. Will frowned, "Ew, Graser? I'm fine with H but Graser? Mmm-mmm." He said shaking his head and laughing. "Well at least I get to see my dad and Fiancé. Have you heard anything from Sarah?" He asked. Shelby and I both looked at each other knowing the truth about the things he just said. "What?" he asked. I spoke first. "First of all, you and H decided not to get married on HH. And as for Sarah..." "You broke up with her because she was controlling and she was using you. (Y/N) helped you realize that. Sarah isn't coming." Shelby finished, a little harshly. Will just looked at us with a surprised look his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands. "But..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry, Will." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He stood up, brushing my hand off his shoulder and said "I'm going to the bathroom" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I was worried he would be hurt but I figured he needed some space to come to terms with the situation. I just hoped he wouldn't get back with her.

 

Will's Perspective:

"Sarah isn't coming." Shelby had just told me that my girlfriend wasn't my girlfriend anymore. I looked at my hands and remembered the first time we met. She was so nice and she genuinely liked me. We held hands all day and kissed on the beach. It was nice, and it was everything I wanted. I felt (Y/N) put her hand on my shoulder and in that second, I almost forgot about Sarah. When I realized it, I got mad and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom" I said, walking into the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. I couldn't believe I would actually break up with Sarah. I loved her, at least I was pretty sure I loved her. I had never felt that way about any other girl. I remembered when Shelby tried to tell me she was not a good person.

 

*FLASHBACK*

I got a call from Shelby. "Hey Shelby, what's up?" "Will, we need to talk about something serious." I stopped smiling. "Yeah sure, what's up." I heard shuffling on the other end, like she was nervous. "I know you've been dating Sarah for a while but she... I don't like her." I was a little surprised, I didn't expect this. "I understand you like her and you think she's great but she's a mean, manipulative, uncaring person. She's using you and she doesn't even like you. I heard her say it. You left teamspeak on and she I guess went into your room while you were out and it sounded like she was talking to someone on the phone and she was talking bad about you and saying she didn't like you. She was being extremely rude. Please understand, I care about you and I don't want you to waste your time on someone who doesn't." I couldn't believe she would accuse Sarah of something like that. There was a long pause before I answered. "I don't appreciate you talking s**t about my girlfriend to me." I hung up on her. It was a month before I forgave her.

 

*Present time*

I remember knowing it was true. I knew it was all true but I loved her so much, I didn't care. Just as long as she stayed with me I was happy. 'I don't see why I would ever break up with Sarah but just in case, I'll call her.' I thought to myself. I opened my phone, found her contact, and called her. It rung twice before she picked up. "What the hell do you want, a**hole?" she said as soon as she picked up. "Whoa, why are you so mad?" I said trying to sound happy. "Because you broke up with me, idiot. If you don't need anything, I'm hanging up." She hung up immediately, not giving me time to tell her if I needed anything. I looked at my phone in disbelief. I couldn't believe I really broke up with her. I thought we were in love but I guess something happened in the time I forgot. I figured out it had something to do with (Y/N). I always had a strong feeling in the pit of my stomach when I was with her. I wasn't sure what it was but it was strong and it kind of scared me. I'd been thinking about her recently and trying to figure out why I feel the way I do when I'm with her. I had a bad feeling that I forgot her because of that strong feeling. Whatever it was I felt like I needed to figure it out fast or I would lose something forever. I had no idea why I felt that way, but I just did. I finally decided to go back out into the room. I walked out and I saw Shelby sitting on my bed and (Y/N) in the chair. They both looked at me, worried. "I'm okay. I called Sarah and she confirmed we were broken up. I don't know why I would ever do that but it had to be a good reason... right?" I asked. "I promise you, it was." (Y/N) said standing up. I don't know why hearing her say it made it more real but it did. I didn't want to think about Sarah anymore so I tried to change the topic.

 

Your Perspective:

"So when are Graser and H getting here?" Will asked, changing the subject. I looked at Shelby and she answered "They're getting flights today and should be here tomorrow early in the morning. They're staying at our hotel for the night then getting their own room." "Okay so I might see them tomorrow?" he asked sitting down on his bed. "Yeah I think they said they would come see you tomorrow." "Hey so is it okay if I just rest for the rest of the day? It's already been a wild day and I'm still pretty tired from walking around this morning." Will asked laying down. I knew it had been a taxing day for him so Shelby and I decided to go for the day.

 

*Later when Zach and Liam arrive*

Shelby and I were trying to stay awake. It was almost 4am and Zach and Liam were almost here. Shelby and I would sleep on one bed and Zach and Liam would sleep on the other so we were waiting for them to get here so we could open the door for them. After another 20 minutes of quietly watching T.V. and watching Will's videos, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it and in ran an excited Zach. He slipped past me and went straight to hug Shelby. After he moved out of the doorway I saw Liam. He came closer and hugged me. "Hey it's good to see you again." he said softly with his hands on my waist. I smiled and stepped to the side so he could get in, his hands falling from my sides. He stepped inside and put his things down. After I closed the door, I saw Zach rush over to me and he hugged me before I had time to prepare. It was kind of like our first hug at the airport. I remembered that day, seeing Will for the first time IRL. It was so much fun driving home. All I wanted was to go back to that day, to rewind, so I could prevent this crash from happening. I sat on mine and Shelby's bed and looked at my computer screen. It was one of Will's old cube vlogs. I smiled and shut the computer. After a while we all went to sleep and that night I had another dream about Will. I hoped he would feel better tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Our whole room woke up around 12 and we got ready to see Will. I talked with Liam a bit that morning and realized how funny and nice he is. I think if I had started talking to Liam before I really started talking to Will, I would have liked Liam. We walked out the door and to the hospital, talking to Will's doctor. There was nothing new today and he said Will was doing fine. We all walked into the room and saw Will laying on his bed looking at something on his phone. Zach spoke up first. "WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE" he said loudly. Will looked up at Zach and just looked back at his phone. We all laughed. He got up from his bed slowly, careful not to hurt himself, and hugged Zach. "Be gentle with me, I'm dying" Will said jokingly. He turned to face Liam and hugged him too. We all sat down. "It's good to see you guys." Will said seriously. We sat and talked for a few minutes before we heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Will said. The door opened and in walked a tall beautiful brunette. I'd never seen her before. Will looked surprised and stood up. "Willy! Oh my god look at you, you're hurt." She said closing the distance between them and hugging him. She pulled back and kissed him on the mouth. I was shocked and I looked away. I could only guess this was Sarah, his ex. "Sarah" Will said hugging her again and confirming my guess. Everyone else in the room looked at me. I shook my head as to say, 'we'll talk about it later,' and they all looked away. Will and Sarah looked at the group. "Everyone who doesn't know, this is my girlfriend, Sarah." He said smiling and holding her hand. She smiled back and said "Hello everyone, I know most of you. Graser, H, and Shelby hello. You I don't know, what's your name?" She said sticking out her hand for me to shake it. "I'm (Y/N)." I said curtly, shaking her hand. "I joined Harmony Hollow a-" "Good to meet you" she said cutting me off and looking back at Will. "You should be resting, you look gross." She said running her hand through his hair. That was all I could take. I stood up loudly and everyone looked at me. I blushed and said "I'm going home" I walked out of the room and Shelby followed me. We were walking out of the hospital entrance when Zach and Liam caught up with us. "(Y/N), Shelby, wait up!" I heard Zach shout. We stopped and waited for them to catch up and walked to the hotel in silence.

When we got into our room I sat down and started tearing up. "I can't believe that witch would come back to him because she knows he doesn't remember breaking up. She is such a bad person!" Shelby said punching the pillows. "Maybe leaving them alone was a bad idea" she said flopping onto the bed on her back. Zach sat next to her and held her hand. "Will realized she was terrible before, he can do it again. (Y/N), you talked to him about it before and got him to break up with her. Maybe you just need to talk about it again." "Back then, we had been friends for a while, that's why he even listened to me. Now, he doesn't even know me. What can I do now?" I said putting my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my back and someone sit next to me. I knew it was Liam. It was very comforting. I sat up and leaned on his shoulder, not yet crying. He put his arm around me and patted my back supportively which changed our position into hugging. He smelt nice and his hug was making me feel a lot better. I leaned back, out of the hug, and smiled at him wiping my eyes. "Thanks, Liam. I feel a lot better." He smiled back at me. "Anytime" he said standing up "We should go get our room sorted, Graser." He said to Zach, still holding Shelby's hand. "Ugh I just want to stay here." he said defiantly. "How about you room with (Y/N) and I room with Shelby?" Zach said like it was a great idea. I saw Liam blush and I did too, a little bit. "No!" Shelby said pushing Zach to the door. Zach grumbled more before they left to get a room. When Shelby closed the door she turned to me. "Hey what was that?" She asked genuinely interested and confused. "What was what?" I asked, not understanding. "You and Liam, you seemed touchy feely. What was that about???" "I don't know what you mean, I was emotional and Liam was comforting me." I said. I thought about what happened. "Liam likes you, we established that at Minecon when he asked if you and Will were dating. He also blushed when Graser brought up you two rooming. So all I'm saying is, don't take advantage of his feelings and just use him to make yourself feel better. He'll think you like him if you keep doing things like this." Shelby said. "Well what if I really do like him?" I asked. Shelby looked at me, confused. "..... Do you?" she asked. "I don't know" I said looking down. "I understand though, I won't lead him on." I concluded.

Later:

"So Graser and I are going on a date today, it's been forever since I've seen him so we're going out." Shelby said happily. "Will you be okay here by yourself?" "Yeah I'll be fine!" I said. "What time are you leaving?" she said they were leaving in an hour and wouldn't be back until late. "Okay, be good, don't talk to strangers, don't get pregnant." I said laughing. She blushed a bright red. "EW HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" She walked over to the bathroom, still blushing. "Don't tell me how to live my life. I'll get pregnant if I want." she said, closing the door. I laughed even harder. "EW" I yelled. I heard her laugh through the wall. After an hour, Shelby was almost ready. She even dressed nicely. There was a knock at the door and she asked me to answer while she was in the bathroom. It was Zach all dressed up as well. "Oh wow, you look nice!" I said. "I thought you were going to insult me, like everyone else." he laughed. "Even H said 'Hey you don't look terrible today'." "I'm nicer than everyone else." I said jokingly. "Shelby is in the bathroom finishing up, come on in." I said. He walked in and sat on her bed. We talked for a minute before Shelby emerged from the bathroom. Zach just stared at her. "Woooow" he said before standing up and walking over to her. "You look beautiful." he said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and held his hand. "See you later, (Y/N)." she said leading him out of the room. "Byeeeeee" I said turning back to my computer. I'd recently taken to watching all of Will's older videos whenever I was bored. I've watched about half of them so far. I decided after a little bit to order room service and call Liam to see what he was doing. "Hey Liam, you busy?" I asked. "No I was just watching T.V., what's up?" "I'm getting room service, want to come over for a food party?" I joked. "Sure, I'm pretty hungry." It was only like 2 minutes before I heard Liam at the door. I let him in and we sat down and looked at the menu. We ordered and watched T.V. while we waited for it to arrive. When it did, we ate and were talking for a bit. "Hey, we should do a challenge video or something." Liam said. "Yeah! That would be fun! What kind of challenge?" I asked. We were thinking for a little while before we decided to do the "Girlfriend does my makeup" on Liam's channel and "Boyfriend does my makeup challenge" on mine, we would just call them something else. I collected all my makeup and we got our cameras out. We would film my video and then Liam's. It didn't take that long to record them but it was really fun recording with him.

After the videos were done, I looked like a hot mess and Liam looked hot as a girl. We cleaned our faces off and settled for watching videos on my bed. We watched some of Liam's with Parker. "I think I ship ParkBomb." I said to Liam. He laughed. "Me too." he said jokingly. At this point we were sitting close together. I didn't even notice we were so close. I looked at Liam and he looked back at me. Our faces were maybe 5 inches apart. We both blushed and looked away. After a while I saw out of the corner of my eye, Liam looking at me. I looked at him slowly and when our eyes connected he kissed me. I was caught off guard. After we separated, Liam looked at me for a minute and then got extremely red. He stood up and said "I think I'm going to go back to my room." he said walking to the door. "Sorry" he said leaving. I didn't know what to do so I sat there for a minute trying to process what happened. Liam kissed me and I didn't not like it. I was confused. After a while Shelby came back. She walked into the room still smiling and giddy from her date. "Hey" she said. "Hey" I said back. "how was your date?" I asked. "Awesome, I'll spare you the details but look." Shelby showed me her hand where there was a toy ring. "Isn't it cute?" she asked. "Did he propose?" I asked. "NO he just bought me a toy ring, it was sweet. It's not on my ring finger duh." she said, "What did you do tonight?" she asked. I decided to get right to the point. "Liam kissed me." I said. Shelby's jaw dropped. "WHAT? What happened?" "We were sitting here on my bed watching videos and he just kissed me. I didn't stop him either but he left immediately afterwards. I think he was embarrassed." We talked for a little bit about my feelings and I decided to give Liam a chance. Will didn't even know who I was and he got his ex back so I decided to try and move on. I didn't want to press him about his forgotten memories and he seemed so happy with Sarah. It killed me but it would be what's best for him right now. Tomorrow I would talk to Liam but for now I just needed to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't really want to go to the hospital today. I knew Sarah would be there and I didn't want to see her being lovey-dovey with Will. Everyone met up in our room to discuss what was going on today. They all wanted to go see Will so I would too, but if Sarah was there I would only be able to take so much before I needed to leave. "So you never actually told us what's wrong with him." Zach said. I thought for a second before I remembered I really didn't talk about it. "He has selective amnesia, he only forgot me." I said looking down. "What? How?" "I'm not sure, all I know is he remembers everyone but me. He even watched some of our videos together and couldn't remember." Liam stood up. "(Y/N), can I talk to you outside, alone?" he asked me. "Oh, sure" I said blushing at the thought of last night. When he saw me blush he did too. We walked outside and he closed the door. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know Will had amnesia so I just assumed when I saw him with Sarah, you guys had broken up. I'm so sorry, just forget anything happened and lets go back to normal, okay?" he said nervously. I thought about it for a second. "No" I said. Liam looked at me, surprised. "I have some sort of feelings for you, I felt it when we kissed. I want to give those feelings a chance, if you want to. I just would like it if we went slower." Liam's face changed from worried to happy. "Really?" he asked. I laughed "Yeah, I want to see what this is. I know Will is happier with Sarah so I'm not going to press him to remember when it might hurt his brain." We decided to go out on a date tonight and went back inside smiling. Shelby winked at us making us blush and we all left for the hospital. When we got there, the doctor said Will was doing well and Sarah was already in the room. We knocked and opened the door. Sarah was watching T.V. and Will was looking at his phone. When we walked in Sarah looked at us and leaned back onto Will. "Hey" she said to us and grabbed his hand, obviously trying to show me Will belonged to her. I just looked away.

Will's perspective:

Sarah got here early today. She said hi and sat on the edge of my bed, turning on the T.V. and not talking to me until Shelby, Graser, H and (Y/N) got here. When they got here Shelby and Graser talked to Sarah and I while H and (Y/N) talked to each other. I caught myself looking at them a few times. They were sitting close together and smiling and laughing with each other, separate from our group. I assumed they were dating or something. H didn't tell me he liked anyone. We had gotten pretty close since I joined HH and we talked about girls all the time. I'm sure that's why I felt annoyed, looking at them flirting. I just wasn't sure why I was mad at (Y/N).

Your Perspective:

"Oh crap I forgot my wallet in my car, I'll be right back" said Sarah. She rushed out of the room. Sarah, Zach and Shelby had decided to go to the cafeteria. "I'm pretty hungry too" Liam said. "Go, I'll be fine here." I told him. "Actually could you get me a snack?" I asked pulling out my wallet. Liam just pushed it away. "I got it, what do you want." "No really, here" I said trying to pull my money out again. He grabbed my wallet and put it on the chair. "I don't want your dirty money" he said laughing. I gave in and told him what I wanted. Shelby Zach and Liam all left. I was alone in the room with Will. I looked at him and said "So how are you feeling" he didn't look up from his phone "I'm fine thanks, hey are you dating H?" he asked bluntly. I blushed really hard. It was weird having the guy I still really like ask if I was dating someone else. "Um, kinda." I said. He looked up from his phone. "I don't like it." he said looking into my eyes. I blushed again. "Why?" I said, silently hoping he was remembering his feelings for me. He looked away and thought for a minute. "I don't know. I think it's because he's my friend and I don't know you and he never told me you two were together." "Oh" I said disappointed, looking down. I could feel him looking at me and I looked up, locking eyes with him. They looked so confused. "Who are you" he asked. I didn't know how to respond so I just looked away and thought for a minute. "I used to be your best friend" I said somberly right before everyone came back.

Will's perspective:

"I used to be your best friend." (Y/N) said sadly. Just then the door opened and everyone came back in. I was still looking at her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey you alright?" Sarah asked. "I'm sorry but could everyone leave? I'm tired." They all agreed and headed out except for Sarah. "Hey baby what's wrong?" "Nothing" I said coldly "I'm just tired and want to sleep." she mumbled a few angry phrases before leaving and slamming the door. I laid down and let my mind wander. After a few minutes I was in a dream. I was walking out of an airport with Graser and when I looked into the crowd I saw (Y/N), smiling and waving. I hugged her and she smelled amazing, like shampoo and perfume. I stood there hugging her for what seemed like hours before I was jolted awake by my body. I looked around and rubbed my eyes. "What the hell was that." It was night. I decided to go back to sleep. The rest of my night was filled with dreams of (Y/N). Somewhere in my head or heart I knew they were distant memories.


	16. Chapter 16

Your Perspective:

My date with Liam was nice. We went to an arcade and played games. When we got back to the hotel, he kissed me goodnight. It was nice but I couldn't help but compare it to the first time I kissed Will. Liam's kiss was nice but nothing compared to how I felt when Will and I kissed at the airport. I thought back to it and smiled.

Flash Back:

"Wait Will..." I said before he left. I blushed and he came back over to me. We looked into each other's eyes and it was like we were alone. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. He put his hands on either side of my face and I put my hands on his chest. Our lips touched and it was the best feeling. We kissed for what seemed like ages before we parted again, breathing heavily. We both had shocked looks on our faces and we smiled at each other.

Present time:

I was laying on my bed, staring at the wall, thinking about old memories. I thought about the movie theater. We sat close and he put his arm around me. I thought about the times we spent watching T.V. in my house on my couch, practically. I thought about how he broke up with Sarah because I told him she was a bad person. After a few minutes, I realized I'd been crying. I knew I couldn't forget about Will. 'If I can get him to remember me, then maybe things can go back to how they were before.' I though. I decided to try and talk to him tomorrow.

The next day, we all got ready and headed down to the hospital. As we were walking down the hall to Will's room, his doctor stopped me. I told everyone to go on ahead. "So Will is doing great, most of his large wounds have healed and he can walk properly. We're planning on releasing him in a day or two. After a couple days of monitoring his health, he should be okay to go home." I was so happy. "Thank you so much for taking such good care of him. I really appreciate it." I teared up a bit, happy that Will was basically almost healed. When I turned to walk to his room, I saw him standing in the hallway looking at me. "Oh hey, Will." I said. "Hey" he said blushing and turning away. I could tell he was walking to his room and I followed him. "Did you hear the doctor?" I asked. "Yeah" he said as he stopped walking and turned to me. "Hey, I'm sorry for how rude I was the other day, I'm just frustrated that I can't remember who you are even after watching physical proof that we used to be friends. I've been trying to figure out who you are to me recently. It's eating at me." I didn't know what to say. He looked away and blushed. "I even had a dream about you last night." "Really? What was it about?" he told me the dream and I gasped. "That was the first time we met IRL" I said. He looked surprised for a second. It felt real, but dreams can make you feel like anything is real. Knowing it actually happened is weird. If I can't remember you, how come I had that dream." "Maybe you're starting to remember." I said excitedly. Will said he was hungry so we decided to go to the cafeteria together and get some food while we talked. I knew everyone was probably wondering where we were but I didn't care. If I could help Will remember me, I would rather do that.

He asked if I had any pictures of us together and I showed them to him. I talked about when we first met and the car ride home and some of the things we talked about. We talked about Minecraft a bit too and Harmony Hollow. I told him how I let him stay at my house during Minecon and how I had him teach me how to record and edit videos. "I distinctly remember thinking you were going to ask me to pay you back in sexual favors." I laughed and hit his arm. "Gross!" I stopped. "Wait, you remembered something?" I realized. "I think so, yeah." I got up, went to his side of the table and hugged him. "I'm so happy!" I said. I felt him hug me back and smiled to myself. We stayed there for a minute, just hugging each other before I realized I should maybe let go. I tried to back out of the hug but he kept me there, not wanting to end the hug. "Just wait a minute" he said pulling me even closer. I put my arms back around his back and nestled into him, blushing and happy. I never wanted this moment to end. "What the hell is this!?" I heard an annoying voice and we parted, looking to where the noise came from. It was Sarah followed by the rest of our friends. I looked at Sarah who was standing next to us with an angry face. I also saw Liam, who had a depressed look on his face. He turned to leave and I followed him.

Will's Perspective:

I was hugging (Y/N). It was amazing. It felt like everything in my life was better in that moment and when she tried to let go I refused to let her leave. I pulled her back in and said "Just wait a minute". She stopped trying to leave and so I held her tighter and she got closer. I could smell the shampoo and perfume I smelt in my dream. That let me know it was definitely real and the feelings I felt in it were real too. I was just confused at how I could forget someone I liked. "What the hell is this!?" I heard Sarah say. I forgot she existed in that moment. We pulled away and I saw how mad she was. H left the room and (Y/N) followed him. I forgot they were dating. "Sarah I-" she cut me off. "No I don't want to hear it, now I'm going to make you choose. Her or me." she said. I stood up, not having to think about it. "I choose (Y/N)" I said right as she walked back into the cafeteria.


	17. Chapter 17

If u got a notification from this chapter again, idk what happened. It posted but it was listed as a draft so I posted it again. Idk what happened lol

Your Perspective:

I followed Liam out into the hallway and I grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking away. "Liam wait." I said. He stopped but didn't look at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I promise my feelings weren't fake. I really do like you, it's just, I don't know." I trailed off rubbing my neck and blushing. "If you were just going to get back together with Will, why did you go out with me and kiss me?" he said, still not facing me. "I'm sorry Liam. I didn't plan any of this. And we're not back together, he's just remembering some things. I only hugged him because I was happy. He remembered meeting me for the first time." We stood there for a minute. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything special." I said. Liam finally looked at me. I could see the hope in his eyes. I knew he was still hoping we could be together. I still wanted to give Liam a chance. "I really like you, (Y/N)." He said, stepping closer and putting his hand on my face. I put my hand on his and smiled. "I like you too." I said, making Liam smile. He hugged me. "I should probs tell Will and Sarah so they don't get the wrong idea." I said turning back to the cafeteria. We walked back in and I heard Sarah say "Her or me." I looked up at Will and he locked eyes with me. I blushed and he said "I choose (Y/N)."

Sarah stormed out of the cafeteria, shouting insults, expletives, and how she was breaking up with Will. I stood there, shocked. I didn't think Will would choose me over Sarah. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Liam and he looked dejected again. "It's fine, you and Will were together before you and I started anything. You two should be together." He said walking out again. This time I didn't follow him. I didn't know where to start. I still loved Will but I thought he didn't remember me enough to choose me over Sarah. And even though I loved Will, I still wanted to pursue whatever relationship I had with Liam. I looked up at Will and I could tell he knew there was something going on with Liam and I. He looked away, sadly. I felt the guilt in my stomach. "Will, listen. Liam was there for me to cheer me up when you didn't remember me. I'm grateful to him and I think he's a good guy." He looked at me. "I knew you guys were together but I forgot in the moment and now I'm being a home wrecker. I'm sorry." I couldn't take anymore emotions today. "Okay just, let me go home and think about my feelings and I'll let you know what I decide tomorrow, Okay?" He smiled "Okay" I walked him back to his room and left for the day.

When I got back to the hotel, Shelby was there, watching T.V. and waiting for me. I didn't even see her leave the hospital. "Hey are you okay" she said as I closed the door and flopped down on the bed. "UGGGHHHHH" I groaned through my pillow. "I don't know what to do. I would feel bad if I put Liam through all this just to be like 'okay now that Will remembers me I don't need you anymore, bye'. But if I choose Liam and Will fully remembers me, he's going to be devastated. I'm already cheating on him, but he cheated on me first." I thought for a moment. "Wow (Y/N) that doesn't make cheating okay." I said to myself. I rolled around on the bed for a minute until I felt the pillow was wet. I rolled over on my side and cried my feelings out, silently. "Hey I know how to decide who to pick. Choose the one that you like more." Shelby said matter-of-factly. I glared at her. "Do you love Liam?" she asked. "Well, no-" "Do you love Will?" "Yes." I said. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even think I could move on from him and be okay with someone else while he was with a girl who was horrible to him. "I'm stupid and I need to talk to Liam." I said walking out the door to his room.

When I got there I went to knock but couldn't. All I could do was stare at the door like an idiot. 'I don't want to hurt Liam anymore.' I thought. 'It'll hurt him even more to lead him on more than I already have.' I thought finally knocking. Zach answered. "Hey, H doesn't exactly want to talk right now." he said nervously. "I'm sorry, Zach." I said pushing past him and walking into the room. I saw Liam sitting on his bed sadly. He looked up at me "(Y/N) what-" I cut him off. "Liam I'm sorry, but I'm still in love with Will and if he even slightly remembers me I'm going to do everything I can to bring his memory back and be with him again. I understand I led you on and it was crappy of me to do so. I'm really sorry and I want to be friends still if you can ever forgive me. I know if you ever forgive me it'll take time so I don't want to push you. But please, believe me when I say I really do like you. I think it's just that I really like you as a friend." I said, trying to get all my thoughts out before he could say anything. He sat there for a minute before he finally spoke. "I knew that all along but I just wanted to believe there might be something there. It wasn't just you that led me on, it was also me. I knew you still loved him and I was selfish to believe you would leave him for me. I'm sorry too. And I would like to still be friends." He said standing up and looking me in the eyes. I smiled and felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye. "Thank you." I said before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in my bed and I saw Grubble and Liam standing over me. "Oh thank god she's alive"

Zach said. "What happened?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. "You blacked out. We had a doctor come look at you and they said it looked like you haven't been sleeping well recently and you've been stressed out. Passing out was your body's way of letting go of the stress and trying to get you to sleep and recover." I thought for a minute. I'd been getting maybe 2-4 hours of sleep every night recently and I guess thinking about Liam and Will was stressing me out. "I'm actually still really tired." I said. "Then sleep." Shelby said, ushering the boys out of the room and turning the light off. I looked at the clock and it was 3 AM. 'Whoa I've been asleep for a while' I thought turning over and closing my eyes. That night I dreamt about Will. It was a nice dream. We went to a park and had dinner on a picnic blanket and watched the stars. I wanted to do that in real life. I hoped Will would be released soon. 'I forgot I still need to tell Will that I chose him.' I thought while smiling. I was excited to see him tomorrow. But the next day when we showed up at Will's room, it was empty.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked around the room, searching for a sign that Will was around. I had come with just Shelby today. Liam and Zach stayed behind. I didn't need to wonder why. After Shelby and I searched the room for clues, we decided to talk to the doctor. "William got checked out with his parents today." He said when we asked about Will. I thought for a moment. I'd never met his parents before, or even heard about them. "Sounds like he went home" Shelby concluded as she ushered me out of the hospital. I texted Will as we walked back to the hotel.

Me: Hey, I heard you checked out of the hospital. I'm glad you're doing better. Is there any way I could come see you?

He texted back almost immediately.

Will: Hi (Y/N), Will is resting, this is his mom. I don't think you should come. The only reason he's hurt now is because he went to see you. I'd like you to stay away from my son.

My jaw dropped. At this point, we were back at the hotel and packing our bags. I sat down on the edge of my bed and Shelby saw me. "What's up?" she asked sitting next to me. I showed her the text and her jaw dropped too. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Shelby said. I didn't know if I should text back. I decided to wait a bit, hoping Will would wake up and have his phone back.

Later that night:

It had been a long day. Shelby and I booked last minute plane tickets home and we left Canada. Shelby was sad that she would be leaving Zach. They hugged and kissed at the airport. I think I even saw her cry a little bit. We got home late at night. Shelby decided to stay at my house that night. She said it was because she was sad about leaving Zach. I knew it was that but also secretly because she knew I didn't want to be alone. In the morning, I woke up and sat on my bed, looking around my room. I was so used to the hotel, it was weird being back in my own house. I went over to my dresser and found the keychain Will bought from Minecon. I decided to keep it with me. That night, I never got a text from Will. I decided to be brave and try to text him again.

Me: Hey, Will. How are you feeling?

It was maybe 10 minutes before I got a reply.

Will: I told you yesterday, leave Will alone.

I laid back on my bed and cried. I knew somewhere in my heart all along that it was partly my fault that Will got hurt. I remember Zach said the only reason Will went to Minecon this year was to meet me. I knew that Will wouldn't see it that way but I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

"His parents left him in that hospital for a month without visiting once and then suddenly they kidnap him and tell you not to talk to him? Wow great parenting." Shelby yelled. "It was just so sudden." I said, trying not to cry anymore. I'd done a lot of that in the last month. We sat around my house watching mindless T.V. shows and eating chips. After a while, I remembered I never actually edited or posted the "boy friend does my makeup challenge" video I did with Liam. I decided to edit and post it today. A little after I posted it, I started getting tons of notifications about it. People said they shipped me with Liam and we were cute together. I was scrolling through comments when I got a text. It was from Will!

Will: Hey sorry I haven't texted you. You probably know I'm home by now. My mom was holding onto my phone so I couldn't text or call anyone. I miss you already.

Me: Hey!!! I'm so happy to hear from you. Can we call?

After I texted that, he called me.

Me: "Hey, how are you feeling." I asked

Will: "Much better, I've been sleeping and most of my wounds are healed. I can walk properly and I only have one or two scars."

Me: "Good, I'm glad you're okay."

Will: "It's good to hear your voice. I wish I could see you."

Me: "I wanted to come there but..." I trailed off.

Will: "But what?"

Me: "I texted you yesterday asking if I could come see you and your mom answered and told me to stay away from you."

There was silence for a moment.

Will: "I don't see the messages"

Me: "I'll screenshot it and send it to you"

I did just that.

Will: "I'll be right back I'm gonna go yell at my mom."

He muted his mic and I waited. After a few minutes I heard him speak again.

Will: "Hey I'm sorry that happened. I would love to see you and I'm sure my mom will apologize in person if you still wanted to come. I miss you so much"

I turned bright red

Me: "Okay, I'll book the flight now."

After a few more minutes of catching up, we hung up and I was happy again. I told Shelby about how I was going to go see Will and she told me how she couldn't leave anymore. She wanted to catch up on videos and didn't want to spend anymore money on hotels. I offered to pay but she didn't accept. I knew it was also partly because she didn't want to be a third wheel. That night I packed everything up and booked a flight for the morning. I was excited to see Will again. In the morning I got on the plane. It would be a long flight so I decided to take a nap. It seemed like I was very tired today. I fell asleep and when I woke up, we were in England. As I exited the plane I could feel my body getting heavier. I got my bags and needed to sit down. 'It's so hot in here. I thought it was always cold in England.' I thought to myself while I got a Lyft to my hotel. When I got there, I had someone help me bring my bags to my room and I laid down to rest. I texted Will saying I got to my hotel safely and I would be there in 30 minutes. I got another Lyft and it took me to Will's house. When I got to the door, I was barely able to ring the bell before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke up I was in a bed. I looked around and I was in someone's bedroom. I saw a hat I recognized and knew it was Will's room. I sat up and rubbed my head. It still felt really hot and I took the blanket that was placed on me off. I looked at the room closer. His closet was open and I could see his clothes hanging in it. There was a bookshelf with books, movies, and games. His bed was nice too. I stopped and blushed. I'd been sleeping in Will's bed. I blushed even harder. Just then, the door opened and I jumped. "Hey, you're up" I heard in Will's voice. I looked and he was standing in the doorway holding a washcloth and an ice pack. "Will!" I got up and started to walk towards him to try and hug him but my legs wobbled and I almost dropped to my knees. He dropped the things he was holding, scooped me up into his arms, and held me like a princess. "Are you alright?" he said, our faces closer than they're been in a while. I looked up at him and blushed again. "You're red." he said, gently putting me back down on his bed and placing the back of his hand on my forehead. "And you're still super warm too. I brought these for you." he said picking the washcloth and ice pack back up, wrapping the ice pack with the washcloth and putting it on my forehead. "Better?" he asked sitting next to me. "Yes thank you." I said smiling at him. "It's funny, just last week our positions were reversed." he said smiling back at me and putting his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry" I said. "Don't be, it's fine. I want to take care of you." After that, I slowly fell asleep while Will played with my hair. It was soothing.

 

Will's Perspective:

I went to the door after I heard the doorbell and when I opened it, I saw (Y/N) laying on the floor. "(Y/N)!" I shouted. She was passed out. She was warm and breathing heavily. My mom heard me yell and came to the door. She gasped and helped me carry (Y/N) inside. "Why would she still come if she was this sick?" my mom asked, sounding genuinely worried. "I'm gonna go put her in a bed so she can sleep." I said picking her up like a princess. My mom didn't say anything and just nodded her head. I knew she felt bad about being rude to (Y/N). She never heard I was in the hospital and assumed I'd stayed with (Y/N) for longer because I'd told her before I lost my memory that we were dating. When my parents finally heard I was in the hospital they came racing to get me and just blamed the accident on (Y/N). I don't live with my parents and I didn't want to worry them and make them fly out to see me. They were getting by just fine but a flight that far and staying at a hotel out there would really take a lot of money from them. I knew they wouldn't care, just as long as they could see me but I wanted to try and save them the trouble. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard (Y/N) say my name in her sleep. She was so cute. Recently, I'd been getting back more and more pieces of memories we shared. I remembered watching T.V. with her at her house and driving places with her. I remember sitting under a blanket hiding from Shelby with her. Every memory I got back made me smile and fall harder for her. I took her to my room and laid her on my bed, covering her with the blanket. I sat down next to her and looked at her. She was breathing heavily and was red. I went to go get her a wash cloth and ice pack and put them on her head. I sat down at my desk and watched videos for a while. After a few hours, I checked the pack and it was melted so I went back to get another one. When I came back into the room, she was sitting up and looking around. "Hey, you're up" I said entering the room. She looked at me and her face filled with happiness. "Will!" She stood up and tried to walk to me but faltered and almost fell before I caught her. I picked her up like a princess "Are you alright? You're red." I laid her back down on the bed and checked her temperature. She was still pretty warm. I placed the wash cloth and ice pack back on her head. "It's funny, just last week our positions were reversed." I said putting my hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't be, it's fine. I want to take care of you." After that, she fell back asleep pretty quickly. She was beautiful. I still couldn't believe I forgot her. I sat there looking at her and I started to remember some more things. I sat in my chair and let my mind wander. I remembered texting her a lot before we met. I remembered how good of a builder she was and the clip we did where she finished my cavern. I remembered dancing at the Minecon party and almost kissing her. Before I realized it I had fallen asleep.

 

Your perspective:

I woke back up and it was night. I'd gotten here in the morning so that means I'd been asleep all day. I looked around and saw Will sleeping in his chair. I felt bad that I was taking his bed so I sat up and called out to him. "Hey, Will." I said his name and he woke up instantly. "Huh?" he said rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" he looked at me and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he said getting up and sitting next to me. "I'm doing a lot better." I said smiling and holding his hand. "I don't feel like I'm going to die anymore." He held my hand back and said "I'm glad." "I think I should go home and sleep another day." I said standing up and not falling this time. "I'll take you. I can take my dad's car." "Are you sure? I could just take a Lyft, I'll be okay." I said not wanting to bother him. "No as a man and your boyfriend, it's my duty to make sure you get home okay." he said holding onto my hand again. I blushed at the thought of him claiming his spot as my boyfriend once again and we walked down to the car, holding hands. He drove me to the hotel and walked me to my room, continuing to hold my hand the whole way. "I'll have to tell you what I remembered tomorrow. Just make sure you get plenty of water and sleep tonight." he said standing in my doorway. "Okay I will, I promise." I said. He cupped my cheek gently and kissed my cheek before waving goodbye and walking down the hallway. I blushed again as I waved back at him and closed the door, leaning up against it and sighing. I was glad I came. That night I drank 2 cups of water and went to sleep, making sure I would feel better for tomorrow. I was glad Will was slowly remembering me.

 

The next day when I woke up I felt completely healed. I'm sure it was because Will stayed with me the whole day and took care of me. I got up, took a shower, dried off, and ordered room service. I ate and set off to Will's house. I got in my Lyft and we drove there. When I got there I rang the doorbell and Will answered pretty fast. "(Y/N)! Thank goodness. You look so much better" he said hugging me and ushering me inside. "I was actually going to go back to my house today, I remembered why I moved out in the first place." he said as his mom walked into the room. "(Y/N) I'm glad you're feeling better. Will could you go grab that thing for me really quick? Thanks." she asked. He looked confused for a second and she made a hand motion for him to leave. I assumed she wanted to talk to me alone. I think he got the hint and left the room but before he left he kissed my cheek quickly. Still blushing I turned to his mom, ready for whatever she was going to say. "I'm sorry I said the things I did. I wasn't filled in completely on what happened and I was wrong to assume. You did nothing wrong and I apologize." That was the one thing I was not ready for. "Oh, it's fine. He's your son, I understand you being worried about him." I said, letting her know she was forgiven. She smiled and I could tell where Will got it from, and then she hugged me. "I understand Will likes you a lot. Just make sure you don't make me dislike you, okay?" she said looking into my eyes intensely. "Yes ma'am." I said. She smiled again and said "Are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you anything?" "I'm fine, I had breakfast at the hotel, thank you though." I said as Will walked back in with bags and a suitcase. I grabbed a few bags for him. "Thanks! So mom, are you driving me home?" he asked. "Sure, let me get my keys." she said exiting the room.

 

We packed Will's things into the car and head out. His place was closer to my hotel than his parent' house. When we got there I was pleasantly surprised. It was small but it was just him that lived here so it was probably big enough. It was cute looking. We went inside and it was nice on the inside as well. For the amount of space, it still looked pretty big. The whole house was clean, it almost looked not lived in at all. "Okay I think you can take it from here, I'm going to head home now." Will's mom said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "You two don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" she said shutting the door. I looked at Will and he looked at me. We both blushed a deep red at the same time. "You should unpack your bags." I said motioning to his bags. "Yes I should." he said picking them up and taking them to his room. I was curious about his recording setup so I followed him. He put his bags on his bed and started taking things out. I looked around the room from the door. I saw his desk with his computer, his chair I've seen in his live streams, and another bookshelf. His room was almost the same as his room at his parents' house, just arranged differently. He turned and jumped a little. "I didn't know you were there." he laughed and I did too. "Need any help?" I asked. "Nah I'll be fine, you can just hang out." "Actually, where's the bathroom?" he pointed to the room at the end of the hall and I went inside it. I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure I looked nice. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and went to hang out in the living room. I looked around a little bit. There were a few pictures in frames around the place. A few of Will as a kid and a few more recent ones. I noticed one of him with a lot of the cube members. It looked like everyone was having fun. Must have been during season 1 because Stacy was in it. I smiled thinking about cube season 1. I was sad when it ended. "What you looking at?" Will said. "This picture here." I pointed to it. "That was at Minecon a few years ago. It was a cube party."

 

After that we sat and talked for a while. It was fun just sitting near him and talking like we used to in the past. He told me what he's remembered and I figured it would be good to talk about other memories to see if he could remember anymore. He'd almost remembered the whole Minecon trip. I was just glad he wasn't mad that I went out with Liam. I told him about me kissing Liam and he was a little jealous but not mad. "I know we kissed before you kissed him so that's okay. Just as long as you don't like him as more than a friend, it's fine." "Yeah I thought I did but I only like him as a friend." Will went to the kitchen to get something and when he got back he sat closer to me. "I'm glad you came, I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you as often." he said looking into my eyes. "Me too, I was sad when I saw the empty hospital room." I said leaning on him and snuggling up to him. He put his arm around me. I looked up at him and he looked at me. Before I knew it we were kissing. It had been too long. I put my hand on his face and he wrapped his arms around my back. It was a while before we finally parted, breathing heavily. I smiled at him and he kissed the top of my head. We decided to watch a movie and I fell asleep on him. Today was a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up on the couch and it was morning. I wasn't planning on sleeping over but it kinda just happened. I sat up and looked around. No Will in sight. I got up and walked to the kitchen. Empty. I checked him room and it was empty too. The bathroom door was open and he wasn't in there too. That was all of the rooms there was in this house. I was confused. I opened my phone and didn't see any texts from Will either. I shot him a text that read: "Hey, where are you?" and sat back down on the couch. I turned on the T.V. and put something random on. I was a little hungry but I didn't want to just help myself so I ignored it. After half an hour passed I heard the front door open. I turned to look and it was Will. I got up and went to him. "Hey, where did you go? You left me!" I whined. He laughed "Sorry, I was hoping I could get to the store and back before you woke up." he said kissing me. "Okay I forgive you." I said smiling. "Look what I got." he said showing me the contents of the bag. It looked like ingredients for breakfast. "Ooo what are these for?" I asked. "I'm going to make you my world famous (Breakfast of your choice)." "Wow, my favorite! How did you know?" "It's my favorite too!" he pulled out the ingredients and started preparing and cooking them. It smelt awesome. After a bit, it was finished and he made us plates. He set them down at the breakfast bar and we both sat down to eat. It was amazing. "Wow, this is really good, how did you learn to make it this awesome?" I asked taking a big bite. He laughed "It's something I learned from my mom. It's her recipe." We talked and laughed for a bit while we ate. I was so glad I came to England. I liked having alone time with Will.

I looked at him and all my feelings started to bubble over. "Will I love you." I heard myself say. He and I both froze. He didn't look at me. I don't know why I said that, he was probably still trying to remember all of our memories in the first place and I just dumped my feelings on him. I'd known that I loved Will, but I realized I'd never actually said it out loud. "I..." he started to talk but stopped. I blushed a deep red. I already put myself out there. The only thing I could do was wait for Will to say how he felt about me. "I'm sorry, I have to do something." he said as he left the room. I didn't know what to do. I just confessed my love to him and he left. 'That was his way of saying he doesn't love me back.' I thought. I got up, grabbed my things and left, tears in my eyes.

I got back to my hotel, still crying and laid on my bed. 'I can't believe I told Will I loved him and he left.' I thought. I called Shelby. "Heloooo!" she said happily. "Hey Shelby I need to talk to you." I said through the tears. Her voice changed from happy to worried. "What happened?" I told her what happened and she just listened. After I was done she didn't speak for a while. "Why would he do that?" she said, not exactly angry sounding. She sounded more confused. "What do you know?" I asked. "No I just thought he loved you back. I'm sure he does. I just don't know why he reacted that way." she said. I'd stopped crying and was more confused than sad now. Maybe I jumped to conclusions. I decided to go back and ask him about it.

Will's perspective:

I woke up and found (Y/N) sleeping on me. She was so beautiful. I kissed her head. "I love you, (Y/N)" I whispered. I got up and looked in the fridge. I was hungry, but I was hungry for a certain food. I decided to go to the store and get the ingredients to make (Breakfast of your choice), hopefully before (Y/N) woke up. Went to the store, bought the ingredients, and headed home. When I walked in, I saw (Y/N) sitting on the couch. She got up and came over to me. "Hey, where did you go? You left me!" She whined, cutely. "Sorry, I was hoping I could get to the store and back before you woke up." I said planting a kiss right on her lips. "Okay I forgive you." She said smiling. "Look what I got." I said, showing her the bag. "Ooo what are these for?" She asked. "I'm going to make you my world famous (Breakfast of your choice)." "Wow, my favorite! How did you know?" "It's my favorite too!" I started cooking. I had learned this recipe from my mom. It was my favorite thing to cook and I wanted to share it with the girl I loved. I made our plates and we sat down to eat. After a while of eating and talking, I got a text. It was from Sarah. I sighed internally and checked it. It said:

Hi Will. I still love you. I want us to be together. I miss you and I hate that what's-her-face got in our way. So I hired a guy. I want you to leave her alone. If I see you two together starting tomorrow, I'll let my guy do what he does best. I'll be waiting at my house. Come see me if you want her to stay safe. Love you <3

"Will I love you"


	21. Chapter 21

Will's Perspective:

 

"I'm sorry, I have to do something." I said as I walked into my bedroom. I closed the door and called Sarah. "Willy! I miss you so so so much, when are you coming to see me?" she asked when I picked up. "What do you want from me?" I almost shouted. "Now, Willy, don't get angry. I'm just making my feelings clear. I don't like that girl and you shouldn't either. We were in love, Will. Come back to me." She waited for me to answer but I didn't. "Or else." she added. "I'd hate to see that girl in the hospital... or worse. Your choice, If you promise to never see her again and be mine, I'll call off my guy. If not? I'm not sure WHAT he'll do." She laughed. I was so irritated. I couldn't believe she would do something like this. I wanted to kill her, but I wouldn't. "You want me to break up with her and be with you or you'll have 'your guy' hurt her?" "When you put it like that, you're right." I sighed. "Fine, but just know I'll never love you again." "Ouch, Willy, words hurt. See you soon baby." She hung up.

 

I sat on my bed and thought about our conversation. I couldn't believe Sarah was threatening (Y/N) just to get back with me. I remembered her being sweet and cute and she would never even kill bugs. Now she's crazy. I laid back on my bed and thoughts of (Y/N) filled my head. 'Crap, (Y/N) is probably still waiting for me' I thought exiting my room. When I got to the breakfast bar, she was just gone. Her plate was still on the table and her things were gone. 'I bet she jumped to conclusions again. This time, I'm fortunate she did. It'll be easier to trick her into thinking I don't love her.' I thought, cleaning up our plates. An hour later, I was sitting on the couch, thinking on (Y/N) when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was (Y/N)

 

Your Perspective:

 

I got a Lyft back to Will's house. I was stupid to leave in the first place. I knocked on the door and Will answered. "Will, I'm sorry I left I jumped to conclusions and didn't get to hear your reaction. I know it was sudden, but I've loved you for a while. I'm sorry if I surprised you." I said. He just looked at me for a minute. I blushed a deep red and looked away. I confessed to him twice in one day. "Hey so can we talk inside?" he asked. "Oh, yeah sure." I stepped inside and sat on the couch. He sat next to me. "So I have to confess something." "Sure go ahead." He rubbed his head. "I don't feel the same way." I just stared at him. "This whole thing was originally a setup for me to get in your pants but now it's too complicated. I can't have you loving me. It took too long to get you alone and the accident just delayed it. Listen, you're cute but you're too emotional and clingy. So unless you're going to put out right now, I think we should end this." I didn't say anything. "Hey, you there? I have someone coming by in 20 minutes, can we hurry this up? I haven't gotten any in like a whole week and you would just be a c**k block." He opened the front door and pointed outside. I got up and left again and the door slammed behind me. I stood there for a while, not saying anything, not moving, just processing. After a little while, the door opened and I heard Will say "Hey, you're freaking the neighbors out, just go home." shutting the door right afterwards. I started walking in the general direction of my hotel. I had my phone, I just didn't get a ride. It took me an hour but I finally got back. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I stayed like that all night, not sleeping or moving.

In the morning, I got a knock at the door. I'd stayed up all night and didn't feel tired. I actually didn't feel anything. I was just numb. I got up and opened the door, it was Shelby. She hugged me. It was nice. "Hi" I said lifelessly. "What happened?" she asked. "Will dumped me." I said, sitting on my bed and staring at the floor, a nice change of pace from staring at the ceiling. After that, I couldn't really hear what Shelby was saying. I'm sure I heard her talking, but I wasn't sure what was being said. I thought I heard my name a few times. 'I'm tired, maybe I should just close my eyes and rest.' I thought. I slowly closed my eyes and everything went black. I couldn't hear Shelby anymore. All I heard was Will saying I was emotional and clingy. I decided I would go into another world where he really did love me, instead of staying in one where he didn't. So I left. I traveled through space and time into an alternate dimension. I kicked the (Y/N) of this dimension into my old one and made myself at home. It was a beautiful world. Will and I were married and had kids. I decided to stay here forever.

 

Shelby's Perspective:

 

I got to (Y/N)'s hotel room and started talking to her. I wanted to know what was wrong and what happened. We went inside and she looked at the floor. I asked her what was wrong but she just shut her eyes and laid down. I decided it might be better for her to just sleep and when she woke up I would ask her again. I laid her down properly and put a blanket over her. I turned on the T.V. and watched some mindless shows for a while. After a while I got tired and decided to take a nap as well. When I woke up, it was the next morning. We had slept the whole day away. I rolled over, acutely aware of the 15 hours I slept. My body hurt. I looked over at (Y/N) and she was still sleeping. We've never slept that long, that was a personal record. I'll make sure to take note of it. But (Y/N) had been sleeping for maybe 19 hours. That was not normal. I patted her arm like I usually do to wake her up. Nothing. I pushed her a little bit. Still nothing. I moved her whole body and called her name. Nothing again. I was getting worried. I saw her chest moving so she was still breathing but she wasn't waking up and had slept 19 hours. I decided to call a nurse to ask if I should take her to the hospital. The nurse said she might be in a coma so I put her on my shoulder and got a Lyft to the nearest hospital.

 

I carried (Y/N) inside and someone helped me get her into wheel chair. She was still sleeping. She didn't even flinch. The doctor wheeled her into a room and laid her down on a hospital bed. She tried everything she could think of to wake her up and everything failed. "I'm sorry but miss (Y/N) is in a coma." She said to me. I started crying. I didn't know why this happened. "If only I'd gotten there sooner, maybe I could have done something." I said through the tears. I held her hand and cried. I should have came with her in the first place. I decided to stay with (Y/N) until I needed to go home.

 

Will's Perspective:

 

"Will, I'm sorry I left I jumped to conclusions and didn't get to hear your reaction. I know it was sudden, but I've loved you for a while. I'm sorry if I surprised you." (Y/N) said right after I opened the door. My heart broke and my stomach sank. I knew she wouldn't leave unless I hurt her and it killed me to do it but I wanted her to be safe. "Hey so can we talk inside?" I asked. "Oh, yeah sure." She came inside and sat down. I swore under my breath and decided to be as mean as I could. "So I have to confess something... I don't feel the same way. This whole thing was originally a setup for me to get in your pants but now it's too complicated. I can't have you loving me. It took too long to get you alone and the accident just delayed it. Listen, you're cute but you're too emotional and clingy. So unless you're going to put out right now, I think we should end this." I lied. She didn't say anything so I added, "Hey, you there? I have someone coming by in 20 minutes, can we hurry this up? I haven't gotten any in like a whole week and you would just be a c**k block." I went to the door, opened it and pointed outside, gesturing for her to leave. She complied and I slammed the door. After a while I looked outside and she was still there. I opened the door. "Hey, you're freaking the neighbors out, just go home." I said, closing the door again. I went back to the couch and punched a pillow. 'I love her so much but I can't let Sarah hurt her.' I thought. I was just angry. I paced around the house for a few minutes, trying to calm myself down. When that didn't work, I punched a hole in the wall. It took my mind off the pain of hurting (Y/N) for only a minute. I decided the only way I could not be in pain was to drink it away. I called a Lyft and headed straight to the nearest bar. I don't remember much of that night, only that I cried. A lot. Not many people sat next to me at the bar after that. I don't remember getting home but I remember falling asleep in my bed and waking up in the middle of the night to throw up my guts. 'Karma' I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

*WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT, I WILL POST ANOTHER WARNING BEFORE THE PARAGRAPH STARTS BUT THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING.

I woke up the next day with a splitting headache. I got up and got myself a cup of water. All I remember from last night was waking up and throwing up. I checked my phone and saw I had a bunch of missed calls from Shelby. I knew it was about (Y/N) so I decided not to call her back. Although I noticed she left me a voice mail. I figured I'd just check it.

"Will, I don't know what happened between you two, but when I got to (Y/N)'s hotel she was like a zombie. She didn't say or do much and then she fell asleep. She's been asleep ever since. I took her to the hospital and they told me she's in a coma. They say it was from emotional trauma. I don't know, all I know is you hurt her so bad she decided to just go to sleep and not wake up. This is your fault and I want you to know that we're not friends anymore. I told Zach and Liam too and they don't want to be your friends either. Lose my number."

I stood there with my jaw dropped and my phone slipped out of my hand. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I shuffled over to it, still in shock, and opened the door. "Willy! I missed you." Sarah hugged me. I didn't flinch. I was still thinking about (Y/N). I was mad at myself for even entertaining Sarah's threats. I knew what I had to do. "Sarah, I missed you too. I realized that (Y/N) was brainwashing me. I love you." I lied. She just looked surprised for a second. "Really?" she said, taking the bait. "Yeah, I can't believe she took advantage of me when my memory was in bad condition. I'm sorry I was stupid." I said, bringing my face closer to hers. She blushed and smiled. "I love you too." she said, kissing me. I hated the feeling, it was like kissing a slug. I tried not to let it show on my face. "Hey, lets go to the mall and I'll buy you something shiny." I said holding her hand and walking her to my car. We got in and I started driving. She was smiling and singing, out of tune btw, and holding my hand. I remembered when I held (Y/N)'s hand while driving and I smiled. We were a minute away from the mall when I told her to put a blindfold on and she did. Instead of going to the mall, I drove to the police station. I walked her inside and sat her down, telling her to stay there. I told a police officer about how she threatened (Y/N) and a few other illegal things she'd done. Lets just say, I only dated her in the first place because I thought she was cute at the time. What I told and showed him was enough evidence to get her locked away for a few years, I would also get a restraining order soon. The police officer hand cuffed her and she thought it was me. "Oh Will, Kinky." she said in the direction of the officer. "You're under arrest, anything you do or say... etc." He gave her the speech and she realized that wasn't my voice. I took the blind fond off her and she realized where she was. She yelled and begged but the officer didn't listen. After a while she hit him in the stomach and tried to run away. I stopped her and laughed. Just another charge. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with her for a long time.

I left the station and raced to the hospital closest to (Y/N)'s hotel. I asked for her room at the front desk and got the number. I ran to her room, slammed the door open, and ran inside. I saw Shelby crying and holding (Y/N)'s hand. She stopped crying for a second and looked up at me. "What do you want now? You want to just kill her off yourself?" "Shelby, let me explain." she just looked at me. I told her about Sarah and the things she said. Her jaw dropped while I told her. "I thought I was doing what was best for (Y/N). I didn't know she would be so..." I trailed off. I looked at her sleeping and my heart broke even more than it already was. I felt a few tears escape from my eyes. I wiped them and continued. "I just got Sarah put in jail for a few years though. I told the police about her "hit man" and they're looking into it. There were a few other things that she's done in the past that were illegal though and she punched an officer trying to escape so she'll be there long enough for me to get a restraining order on her." I finished. "I didn't know any of that." Shelby said. "I'm sorry I was so harsh in the voicemail I was just mad." she finished. "I would have done something meaner if I was you. Thank you for leaving that voicemail, it really kicked me in the butt and got me moving. I sat down next to (Y/N) and took her other hand. I kissed it gently. Shelby decided to go get a drink. "Want anything?" she asked walking to the door. "I'm fine" I said and she left. I looked back at (Y/N) and decided I would try to get her to wake up by talking to her.

 

*WARNING, THIS PARAGRAPH AND THE NEXT CONTAIN SMUT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP THESE NEXT 2 PARAGRAPHS. 

Your Perspective:

"Kids, it's time for breakfast!" I heard Will shout from the kitchen. He made (Breakfast of your choice) today. I giggled as I saw our three kids run downstairs. The oldest boy was 15, the middle girl was 13 and the youngest girl was 10. They always loved when their father made food for them, Me of the other hand. They picked at the food I made. I set the table and the kids sat down. Will brought the food to the table and we dug in. It was amazing as usual. I loved eating breakfast as a family before the kids went to school. It was family time I cherished. When we were done, I started the dishes and Will gave the kids their lunches. They got on the bus and left. He came back inside and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. "Hey, I'm doing dishes, go away." I said laughing. "Mmm mmm." he refused, continuing to kiss my neck. It felt nice and my movements slowed, the washing grinding to a halt. He knew my neck was one of my weak spots. I heard and felt him chuckle. It was a nice sensation. I put the things I was holding down, dried my hands and turned to face Will, kissing him on the mouth. He picked me up and placed me sitting on the counter, stepping between my legs and continuing to kiss me. I crossed my arms behind his neck and the kiss deepened. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring it and I did the same. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He played at the waistband of my pants and put his hands down the back of my pants grabbing my butt. I ran my hand through his hair. I loved his hair. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, depositing it onto the kitchen floor. He removed his hands and picked me up off the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the bulge in his pants as he carried me up the stairs to our room. He laid me on our bed and got on top of me. Before we did anything, he stopped and looked at me for a second. "Wow, I'm just still so happy this hot girl turned into my beautiful wife." he said. I blushed and pulled him down to kiss me. "I can't believe I'm married to Kiingtong." I said, laughing.

We kissed for a bit longer before Will pulled my shirt off. "You're beautiful" he said, kissing my stomach and trailing kisses up to my shoulder. He removed his pants, tossed the on the floor and did the same to mine. We were both in our underwear now. I loved seeing him like this, no matter how many times I've seen him like this before. It was always a treat. He started massaging my breasts. It felt so good. I heard a moan escape from my mouth and blushed. He smiled and kissed them. I felt his knee slide up between my legs and moaned again. After a bit of that, Will unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side. "Wow, this sight never gets old" he said smiling. I blushed again. No matter how many times we did this, he still made me blush and we've had 3 kids. He moved his mouth to my breasts and sucked on one while playing with the other. I moaned again and he switched breasts. After I was breathing hard and red, Will moved his hand slowly down and touched me through my underwear. I moaned even more and louder. It felt amazing. Will was great with his hands. After a while, I could tell he needed release so I took off both of our underwear and opened my legs. Will lined himself up and slowly pushed inside me. It hurt a little at first because he was big but I got used to it, like I always do. He pumped in and out of me slowly at first but sped up after a while. It felt amazing. I was glad the kids were gone because I was moaning so loudly you could probably hear it from downstairs. Will was breathing hard too and was moaning more and more. We were getting closer and closer. He started going in harder and faster and it felt amazing. He pushed in one last time, hard and came in me. We both stayed there for a minute just breathing and riding the waves of pleasure. After a while, Will rolled off me and laid next to me. Still breathing hard, he turned to face me and I faced him. He kissed me and I kissed back. "I love you, (Y/N)" he said hugging me. "I love you too, Will" I said, snuggling up to him. 

 

THIS IS WHERE THE SMUT ENDS

I started to drift off to sleep when I heard Will talking. I opened my eyes and saw he was already asleep. 'Must have been sleep talking' I laughed to myself and closed my eyes again. I heard him talk again and opened my eyes. He was still asleep. This time I kept looking at him. I heard his voice again but his lips weren't moving. I stopped moving and listened to the voice. "I'm sorry I said the things I did. I didn't mean anything I said. I've been in love with you since we almost kissed at the dance. I just hope you don't hate me. Please wake up, (Y/N)." I was confused. I was awake. Why did I hear Will's voice but not see him talking. "I love you so much and I just want to see your beautiful eyes and hear your beautiful voice again. Please, (Y/N) if you can hear me, you're in a coma, in the hospital. Shelby is worried sick and has been crying her eyes out." I thought for a minute. 'Oh no, I'm asleep' I thought looking at Will. Everything started to slowly fade. "No Will!" I said as it faded away. Everything was black. I could hear Will crying. "Don't cry" I hear myself say. Will gasped "(Y/N)?" he asked. I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was bright. It hurt my eyes. I could tell Will noticed because he shut off the light. It was day so the sun came through the blinds but it was significantly less bright. "Hey" I said. He hugged me and cried. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never lie to you again. I Love you (Y/N)" he said hugging me. I smiled, forgetting we broke up and hugged him back.

 

The next day

Will had explained everything to me and I was released from the hospital. We held hands as we left. Shelby walked with us on the other side of me and held my other hand. I was happy again. I hated Sarah for doing what she did but I wanted to focus on the happy moments instead. I checked out of my hotel and stayed at Will's house. I'd been there for a week before I told him what happened while I was asleep, leaving out the sex. I was also kind of disappointed because I only got to experience it once while the other me got to do it at least 3 times. At least. I half wished I got to stay longer before remembering that could happen in the real world. I blushed just thinking about it. "Why you blushing?" Will asked sitting next to me on the couch. "Can I tell you something else about the world I was in?" I asked, still blushing. "Anything" he said, pulling me next to him and kissing me. "We had 3 kids right?" "Right." "So what do you do to make kids" He blushed too. "Oh." he said looking away. "It happened right before you woke me up." I said. "Wow, cheating on me? How rude." he joked and looked at me. We were super close. He closed his eyes and kissed me again but deeper this time. We made out for a while before anything more happened. After half an hour, we were laying naked in his bed, blushing and breathing hard. It was just like the other world. I smiled at him and kissed him. "That was my first time" I said, snuggling him. "In this world" he added. I laughed and kissed him again. "My first time too." he said. "Really?" I asked a little surprised. "Yep, honest to god. I will never lie to you again, remember? Why? Does it surprise you?" "A little" I said laughing. We talked a bit more before we both fell asleep. That night I dreamt I was watching our family from above. I was glad they were doing well but I decided to let them stay in their world and I would stay in mine. My world was Will anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up and Will was gone again. I got up, got dressed and left the room, checking all the other rooms in the house. He was gone and I sat on the couch, getting nervous 'What if I dreamt everything that happened yesterday. What if Will never came to see me at the hospital and I'm still sleeping. What if-' my thoughts were cut off by the front door closing. I looked up and saw Will. He had a worried look on his face. He put his things down and came over to me, kneeling in front of me and cupping my face. "What's wrong" he said wiping my tears. I didn't even know I had been crying. "I thought yesterday was a dream so I guess I just started crying." I said sliding off the couch and kneeling to hug him. He was surprised at first then hugged me back. "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you so I went and bought tickets for a local amusement park. I was hoping to get back before you woke up... again. I guess I need to stop leaving the house while you're asleep." he said laughing. "Amusement park?" I asked smiling. "Yeah it's called fun land, it's just down the street. I realized we're together but haven't even gone on a proper first date." he said cupping my face again and kissing me. I kissed him back and we stayed there for a while, just making out. After we were short of breath we stopped. Will made us (Breakfast of Your choice) and we sat on the couch watching T.V. and eating. After we ate, I washed up a bit, and put on my actual day clothes and we left. We drove there, holding hands. When we got there we went to the front gate and they person took our tickets. We entered into the park and got a map. "I want to do these." I said pointing to the rides I wanted to ride. We walked around for a bit and then chose our first ride. We went on some ride where you sit in the seats and spin and you can spin your own cart even more if you want.

 

 

I almost threw up because Will was spinning it so fast but it was fun and I was laughing the whole time. Next we went on the one where it's a swing and you spin. We sat on swings close to each other and tried to hold hands but eventually let go. I was a little sad but he made sure to hold my hand after we got off. After that, Will went into the fun house. It was just a little obstacle course but it was cute watching him go through it and make faces at me from outside. He went through and told me to go with him this time. I went with him and it was fun. The next one we went on was one where you lay on your stomach and it looks like a hang glider. After that we went on the merry go round. We sat on horses next to each other and held hands even though we were going up and down at different rates and our arms were moving up and down when the horses moved us. It was very funny to watch. Following that we went on the slide. We went together, again holding hands on the way down. Will went a little faster than me but he made sure to not let go of my hand. It was cute. We went on the Tilt a whirl, then the roller coaster and after we got off the roller coaster it was getting a little dark. "We should head home soon" Will said yawning. "I want to do one more thing and then we can go." I said, pulling him into the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

 

 

We stood in line for a while. There were a lot of couples here. I looked up at the wheel and saw the lights go on. It was really pretty. I smiled and looked at Will. He was looking at the lights too and smiling. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here today. I had a lot of fun." "I'm glad you're happy. I don't ever want to see you cry again." he said pulling my chin up to meet his stare. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you with my whole heart and I would do anything for you." he said, making me blush. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. It was a short kiss but it was filled with his love so it was more important. We finally got up to the front of the line and got in the gondola. We sat on opposite sides and the wheel started moving. We went around a few times and then we stopped at the top. We could see the whole city. It was such a romantic spot. I looked around and saw all the people in the gondolas kissing. I looked at Will and he was already looking at me. He smiled at me and scooted to one side, motioning for me to sit next to him. I did and the gondola shifted a bit, making me trip. I landed on Will's lap and we both blushed. I quickly sat down next to him and we looked at each other. "I love you, Will. I've loved you for so long and I can't wait to see what our future holds. I'm glad Shelby got me to join Harmony Hollow, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you." I said looking into his eyes. He turned his body to face me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much" he said quietly into my neck. I laughed and hugged him back. We separated and started making out. The next thing I knew, we started moving again. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I moved back to the other side of the gondola. When we got to the bottom. Will got out first and held his hand out for me to grab onto and then we held hands on the way out. And in the car. And up to the house. We only separated to change clothes and then we got into bed and held hands while we went to sleep. It was a perfect day. Will made me so happy. That night I cried happy tears because I just have a lot of feelings. Will's sleeping face was so cute. I fell asleep, knowing Will loved me and holding his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up in Will's arms. I wished I could do that everyday. I checked my phone and there were a few tweets from people. I liked them and got up, slowly, trying not to wake Will. I went to the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make us food. I made (Breakfast of Your Choice) and went back to wake up Will. I sat on the bed and called his name. "Will, hey I made breakfast" I said. He moved a bit but didn't open his eyes. I gently patted his arm. "Will. Wake up, I made food." I said. He opened his eyes slightly and saw me. "Am I in heaven" he said quietly, smiling. I just laughed. "I made us food, come eat." I said, kissing him and walking out of the room. I sat at the couch and looked through twitter. After a minute or two, Will finally came out and grabbed our plates. He handed me mine and we started eating. "MMMMM this is good" he said through bites. I laughed again "Thank you. I found the recipe online" I said. "Hey we should do something fun today." Will said when we had both finished our plates. "I'm down. What do you want to do?" I asked. "Let's go to the mall. I have a few things I need and I just want to walk around aimlessly and shop too." "Sounds like fun!" I said. We both got ready and headed out.

 

 

When we got to the mall, we went to a few stores and got a few things. Will got some clothes and I did too. We looked at a few cool stores and walked around. We held hands the whole day. After a few hours of walking around, we stopped at the food court and ordered food. "Oh I totally forgot I needed to grab something at the last store we stopped at. I'll be right back. Will you wait for the food?" "Sure" I said. He ran around the corner and disappeared. It was maybe 20 minutes before he returned. "They didn't have it." he said pouting. I patted his head, comforting him. He smiled and we kissed. We sat down at a table and ate. It was pretty good. After eating, we shopped around a bit more. While we were walking Will brought up us living together. "I would love to live together." I said, happily. "I think I would rather live in LA than in England." he said. "I wouldn't be able to see my parents as often but I could still talk to them." "I don't want you to have to leave them behind" I said. "I already live on my own, I would just see them slightly less often. And I want to be with you 24/7." he said holding my hand and kissing it. I blushed. "Well I would love it if you moved in with me. I get lonely sometimes. Not often because Shelby comes over a lot but It would be nice to have someone there with me." We talked about it more and Will sounded like he wanted to move in with me. I really wanted that to happen.

 

 

When we got home, we talked out the costs and everything about him possibly moving in with me. We decided it would be nice to live together. Will called his parents and talked to them about it. They seemed to be okay with it too. "They said they've been thinking about moving out there too." Will said laughing. "Yeah! You guys can all come to LA." "They're not living with us." he said, setting his foot down. I laughed "Aw why not?" So it was decided. Will would move in with me and his parents would fly down to look for a house for themselves. We decided to start packing immediately. I helped Will pack his things. He didn't have a lot because the house was small but when he did have was super important to him. We packed about half of the house in 1 day and went to sleep. The next day, we packed the rest of Will's things and planned to leave the following day. I got my ticket, Will got his and his parents got theirs.

 

The next day:

 

We met at Will's parents' house and they got a Lyft. We were driven to the airport and we checked in. Will had sent his boxes in the mail and paid extra for next day delivery. We got on the plane and I slept. When we finally got there, Will woke me up and we got our bags and got off the plane. We all met up and took a Lyft to my house. It had been a while since I'd been home. It was strange being here. Will's things would arrive tomorrow so today we just relaxed. I let his parents take my car and Will and I watched T.V. while snuggling. We made out a few times too. I made sure to let Shelby know I was home and what was going on. She had already come home before me. When I told her the news she squeaked over the phone. I laughed. She told me she wanted to see me and planned to come over. After a few hours of us watching T.V. and being couple-y, Shelby arrived. I opened the door and she hugged me. "Hey! I'm happy you're home and alive and well." she said. I knew she was still salty about what happened with Will but she was trying to be like she was before. I went to into the kitchen to get something and heard Shelby talking to Will. "If you hurt her again, you will lose more than one friend, got it?" I could hear Will shuffle around and I heard Shelby gasp. "Oh, okay." she said. I was curious what happened. When I came back into the living room, I saw Will putting something in his pocket and Shelby coughed suspiciously. "Hey what kind of trouble are you guys getting into?" I asked. "Nothing, it's cool" Shelby said nervously. I knew Shelby couldn't handle secrets very well so I didn't press her. Whatever it was, I would wait for Will to tell me.

 

 

A while later, Will's parents came back and told us they had found a nice house maybe 30 minutes away. They were going home today to pack their things and move out. When they came back, Will and I would help them move but for now, they were hiring movers out there. After a while Shelby went home and Will and I went to bed. I went to sleep in Will's arms. I was woken up to a ding dong. I opened the door and it was all of Will's stuff. The guy brought in all the boxes and I signed for them. They were fortunately all there. I went back to my- actually, now our room, and woke up Will. "Hey your boxes are here. They're all there. Want to unpack?" he nodded and slowly got up. When he came downstairs, we made cereal and started to unpack. It took us maybe 5 hours. After we were all done, we ordered a pizza and ate it while watching T.V. on the couch. Today was a fun day. I was excited that I would be able to spend these kinds of days with Will from now on. That night, before we went to sleep, Will told me something nice. "I love you, I hope I get to spend the rest of my life with you." I slept knowing I would definitely spend the rest of my life with him if he asked me to. I secretly hoped Will wanted to get married and have kids, just like in my dream world.


	25. Chapter 25

"Good morning beautiful" I opened my eyes and saw Will sitting at the edge of the bed, cupping my face. I put my hand over his. "Morning" I smiled and sat up. "I have a fun day planned for us. It's a surprise. First, though, is breakfast. Come to the kitchen." He said, leaving the room. I got up and walked down to the kitchen. There were flowers and balloons on and around the table. "Wow, what's all this for?" He came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Because I love you." he said, kissing me and smiling. He told me to sit down and he came over with a plate. We both ate and talked about random things. When we were done eating, Will told me to get dressed up fancy. "Where are we going that I need to dress up?" I asked laughing but complying. "I told you, it's a surprise!" he said. I walked into the room and found a nice dress and some heels. I took a shower, dried off, and did my makeup before getting dressed. Before I could put on my dress, Will came in without knocking. "You're going to need this too." he said handing me a small box. It had a necklace inside. It was beautiful. "Oh my god, this is so beautiful. Thank you." I said hugging him. "Not as beautiful as you." he said. Wow he was being so sappy today. I laughed and told him to get out. I finished getting dressed and put the necklace on. It was so pretty and it looked nice on me. I smiled and went into the living room where I saw Will, wearing a suit and holding a flower. "You look amazing." he said, hugging me. "Let's go." he said taking my hand and leading me to my car.

 

We drove for 30 minutes before we got to our destination. It was a nice restaurant. We got out of the car and walked to the front. When we got inside the host asked us if we had reservations. "Kiing for two." Will said. The host checked something and said "Right this way" and led us to a table in the back. The whole place was dimly lit and it seemed like a romantic spot. We sat down and a waiter asked us what we wanted to drink. We both got waters. The waiter left and I looked at Will. "Wow, this place looks fancy." I said smiling. "It's very fancy." he said back. He took my hand and we talked about random things and looked at the menu until the waiter came back with our waters. "What would you like to order" he said. We both ordered and he swiftly walked away. After a while, the waiter came back with our food and we ate. It was pretty awesome. We ate our food and decided to get dessert. When that came we ate it fast. It was really good. After we were done eating, Will and I left the restaurant. We got in the car and started driving. "That was fun, I'm glad we did this" I said, thinking it was over. "That was just 1 of 3 things we're doing today." Will said smiling and not looking at me. "Oh how fun" I said. I didn't ask what else we were doing, I knew he would just say it was a surprise. We drove for another 20 minutes before we pulled into a mini golfing place. It looked like it was empty. "Ooh, mini golf? It looks closed though." I said seeing no cars in the parking lot and a closed sign on the window. "I rented out the place for us today." Will said, parking and getting out of the car. "What? Really?" I said surprised. 'That must have been expensive.' I thought to myself. We went to the front door and Will knocked. Someone came to the window and Will showed him his phone. The guy opened the door and let us in. "Hi Mr. Kiing. Come on in." he said, locking the door behind us. We were taken to the place where you get your club and ball. They gave us a red ball and a blue ball. I took the blue one so Will could have the red one. We walked to the first hole and started.

 

After maybe 45 minutes of teasing and messing around, I had won the game. I cheered and Will clapped. "I guess I'm just bad at mini golf." he said. "You better not have let me win." I said trying to sound threatening. "Or what" he said getting close to my face. I looked into his eyes and blushed. Even though we've been together for a while, he still makes me blush. We made out for a while and it was nice. After we returned our clubs, we went inside and played arcade games. We got cards with unlimited credits on them and I made sure to play every game. Even DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) I just took my shoes off for it. After a few hours of games, we decided to play laser tag. It was fun. Will won that game. After that we bowled at the small bowling lanes they had. I won at that one. It was so much fun. After we were both tired, we left and got back in the car. "Last place of the day, coming up." We drove up to a hill. It overlooked the whole city. We got out and walked up to the very top of the hill and I noticed there were candles and a blanket and a guy with a violin. We walked over and sat down. It was nice to just rest. Today was an awesome day and I was so happy I got to spend it with Will. I looked up at him and he smiled. We made out a little more too. 

 

Will's perspective:

 

I felt my pocket to make sure I had it and I did. We had been sitting and talking on the hill for a while now and I thought it was the perfect time. "Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?" I said looking at her. "Anything." she said. I pulled the box out, got on one knee and opened it. "(Your full name), will you marry me?" She started crying. "Yes" she said putting her hand out for me to put the beautiful ring on. It was a perfect fit. We kissed and I wiped her tears. I sat back down and she looked at it for a minute then back at me. "Will, I love you so much" she said. "I love you too." I said, kissing her and holding her hand.


	26. Final Chapter

Today was the day. Our wedding day. Actually, let me start from the beginning, I'll get to the wedding in a minute. It had been a while since that day on the hill, close to a year. In that time we chose the date (which was the day we met in person 2 years later), and got everything together we needed. We finally told our viewers about our relationship, and I had to show Shelby the ring. It was 2 days after Will proposed to me that I saw Shelby. The day after the proposal was spent..... Uh.... Doing things with Will. ANYWAY, I met up with Shelby at a coffee shop. She'd recently had coffee for the first time and was drinking it a lot more now. When I got to the café, Shelby stood from her chair and ran to hug me. "Oh my gosh you have to tell me EVERYTHING!!!!!" she said excitedly. We went over to her table and sat down. I showed her the ring and told her the story. "I cried and it was so amazing. I didn't expect it but I should have." I finished. "I'm so happy for you!" she said squeezing my hand. "Shelby, I have something serious to talk to you about though." I said, my face turning serious. She looked worried "Yeah what's up?" "Will you be my maid of honor." I said, the smile returning to my face. "Oh my gosh I thought it was something bad or... I don't know, you scared me!" she said. "OH and YES" We made plans to go dress shopping sometime soon and she told me she had news as well. "Well..." she started. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Close your eyes" she said. I did and I heard her move a little. "Okay open." I opened my eyes and she was sitting there regularly. "What was the news, what did you pull out of your pocket?" I said not seeing anything. "Notice anything different? Anything at all?" she said moving her hands a little. I looked down at the movement and saw a diamond ring on her ring finger too. "WHAT!?" I said a little too loudly. I grabbed her hand and looked at it. "WHEN?" I said. "He gave it to me today. He said he wants to get married soon too. I feel like it's sort of like when we met on Harmony Hollow. It really hasn't been that long and we're already getting married." she laughed. "But I really do love him. He's an idiot and he says things that make me want to punch him but he's my idiot." she said blushing. After that, I claimed being her maid of honor as well and we talked about what we both wanted for our weddings. I would plan hers and she would plan mine. We talked about a few details and then went our separate ways.

 

Fast forward to when Shelby and I went dress shopping. We both had to get wedding dresses and maid of honor dresses. 

I picked this one:

And Shelby picked this one:  
And Shelby picked this one:

And Shelby picked this one:

 

We both bought them and then tried on the other dresses. We decided to both do the same color for bridesmaids so we both picked out (Your Favorite Color) dresses.

 

After a little bit of planning, It was time for Shelby's wedding. I got ready and headed out with Will. He was so freaking beautiful in his tux. He looked amazing. He must have caught me staring at him because he said "My eyes are up here." I looked at his eyes and he laughed. I still blushed even though we were engaged. I laughed too and we held hands. When we got to the venue, it was maybe an hour before it was supposed to start. Will and I split up. He went to see Zach and I went to see Shelby. I walked into the room and saw the hair stylist making her hair beautiful. "Wow! What a hot babe! Want to get married?" I said laughing. She laughed too. "Glad you're not nervous" I said standing behind her and looking at her through the mirror. "I mean I am a little but I'm marrying my best friend so..." I smiled. "Well my best guy friend" she added. "Oh thanks" I said. We talked while the stylist finished her hair and it was time to do her makeup. The stylist did that too and when she was done Shelby looked great! "DRESS TIME" I said excitedly. I ran to the clothing bag her dress was in and unzipped it and took it out. She squealed and started to put it on. When she was completely dressed, she stood in front of the mirror and the veil was put on her. "Whoa, I'm hot." she said and we both laughed. After a while it was time to start. The ceremony started and I stood up at the front while it happened. Zach made some bad jokes and Shelby made some terrible puns. It was funny and really nice. After the vows, they kissed and it was done. The reception was at a nice restaurant nearby. There was a buffet, my idea. "Man I'm so glad you talked me into this buffet, it's everything." After a bit of eating, there were speeches and the first dance and everything you do after a wedding. It was so much fun. I hoped mine and Will's would be this much fun.

 

After the reception, Shelby and Zach left for their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii. She said they had an awesome time. It was a while before Shelby came back but we started planning mine and Will's wedding. We met every other day to plan. "Now, though, it's time to finish the planning for your wedding." she said, dropping a big binder on the table in front of us. Will and I were sitting at our dining table and Shelby had come over with Zach. They were inseparable recently apparently. Zach was using the bathroom while we started our talk about planning. He wasn't really involved in the planning, he was just here to be with Shelby. He kind of helped plan his wedding but mostly let Shelby and I plan everything and trusted us to make it awesome, just like how he made people build for him in Minecraft. After a while of working out details, which was a bit difficult because Will had a lot of ideas and was kind of picky about what was planned, we were pretty much done. Our wedding would be in 2 months so Shelby and I started calling and setting things up. I had a lot of fun doing these things with her. After a week of setting things up, everything was set and ready.

 

Fast forward to the wedding day, I woke up and looked at Will. He was so cute when he slept. I rolled over and got up, brushing my teeth and hair and getting dressed. Before I left I woke Will up. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's already 10, I'm heading out, I'll see you later." we kissed and I left. I met up with Shelby and we drove to the venue. I went to my dressing room and started getting my hair and makeup done. Shelby and I talked while it was going on. I was excited and a little nervous. After a while of making myself pretty, I got dressed. I looked in the mirror and I looked amazing. I really looked like a bride. I loved my dress. After a bit more of waiting, the ceremony finally started. Since my parents weren't here, Will's dad promised to walk me down the aisle. "You're going to be my daughter, I don't want you to walk alone." he'd said to me when he brought up the idea. I teared up and hugged him and he hugged me back. We met at the door and he looked at me. "You look beautiful" he said, smiling placing my arm on his. The doors opened and I looked into the room of friends and family. My gaze wandered around the room, looking at all the people who came before it finally settled on Will's back. I looked as he turned around and looked at me. I could tell he was shocked for a second but he recovered fast. His shocked expression turned into a warm smile and I was finally next to him. The priest did his speech and finally told us to do our vows. I said mine and Will grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "(Y/N), I never thought I would be standing here in front of all my friends and family, and they would all be your friends and family too. We were friends of friends for so long before we finally met and it was thanks to Minecraft? A video game brought us together. I knew somewhere in my heart, the second I saw you, that you were the one for me. Even though we went through a bit of drama, and heartbreak, I think it made our relationship grow stronger and somehow, I find myself falling in love with you more and more everyday. You're my everything and I will love you even after I die." I was crying at this point. A few more words were said before the priest finally said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kiing. You may now kiss the bride." We kissed and it was magical. The reception was fun. We danced, ate and laughed. After a few hours it was over and Will and I were on our way to our honeymoon destination. It was a 5 star hotel in northern California. We flew there and we stayed for a week and it was a great time. When we finally got home, we both sat on the couch and Will put his arm around me. "I love you, (Y/N)" he said, kissing my head. "I love you too, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Special thanks to my cousin because she is the whole reason I wrote this story anyway***  
> (She also read it out loud so I could hear it and fix most of the grammatical errors before I posted each chapter lol)
> 
>  
> 
> And shout out to some people on Wattpad:
> 
> Swagperson4lyfe
> 
> Thank you for giving me an amazing idea to continue the story with!!! <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> Venna_Games9317 SLYFOX99TheWriter IcicleCrystals
> 
> Thank you 3 for being in a great group chat, I consider all of you my friends. <3<3<3


	27. Quick Update

Heyo friends who read on here! I post most of my work on Wattpad. I uploaded the full thing in real time on Wattpad and am making an HBomb x Reader on there too. I will not be posting anything more here so if you want to read any of my other stories, you can look me up on Wattpad, my username is BagelBagels101 (Gillian Rieck) Thank you for the kudos on here i really appreciate it!


End file.
